Unspeakable Secret
by amelkyuhae13
Summary: Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unspeakable Secret**

**Cast: Kyuhyun (17) , Donghae(18) , Siwon(18)**

**Gendre: Brothership/ Familly/ Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 1**

**_Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/_**

Disebuah kamar, seorang namja dengan selimut tebalnya nampak gelisah didalam tidurnya. Namja itu nampak sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang sedang terjadi didalam mimpinya. Raut wajahnya seolah menunjukkan jika mimpi yang dia alami sangat menakutkan. Keringat dingin juga mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Mulutnya mengucapkan igauan yang tidak jelas yang semakin lama semakin terdengar keras.

"andwe... andwe... ANDWEE!" namja itu berteriak dengan keras dan membuka kedua matanya. Keringat dingin serta napas yang tak beraturan membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Namja itu memegangi dadanya berharap jika rasa sakitnya dapat segera mereda. Namun rasa sakit itu tak kunjung mereda. Semakin lama rasa sakit didadanya semakin terasa. Namja itu memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit itu namun bayangan mimpi yang mengganggu tidurnya kembali muncul saat dia memejamkan matanya. Namja itu membuka kembali matanya.

"appoo... eom... ma..." namja itu semakin meremas dadanya. Namja itu berusaha berjalan menuju luar kamar dengan terhuyung – huyung dan meraba apapun yang bisa dia jadikan pegangan. Langkahnya yang lemah membuatnya terjatuh beberapa kali saat langkah itu bermaksud menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya.

Namja itu masih berusaha mencapai pintu kamar orangtuanya. Dengan tenaga yang dia miliki, namja itu mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut.

"ap..appa..." gumam namja tersebut dengan sisa tenaganya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki separuh baya dengan mata lelahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." namja itu menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas dan jatuh didepannya tepat setelah pintunya terbuka. Kyuhyun jatuh dengan memegang erat dadanya yang sakit.

"Kyuhyunie..." seorang wanita berparas cantik juga menghampiri Kyuhyun, putranya yang saat ini berada dipangkuan suaminya.

"yeobo.. cepat ambilkan kotak obat yang ada dilaci obat" perintah sang suami pada istrinya.

Dengan sigap, appa Kyuhyun menggendong anaknya menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Sang istri pun segera mengambilkan apa yang diperintahkan suaminya.

Lee Minsoo, wanita cantik itu menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan memberikan apa yang diperintahkan suaminya. Lee Junhae dengan cepat langsung mengambil stetoskop dan memeriksa anaknya. Junhae adalah dokter kepala disebuah rumah sakit Seoul, jadi dia begitu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat terjadi hal –hal yang darurat seperti itu.

Dengan wajah serius dan khawatir yang menjadi satu, Junhae memeriksa anaknya. Junhae kemudian menyuntikkan obat kepada tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"yeobo, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Minsoo pada suaminya.

"sepertinya dia tertekan dengan sesuatu hal dan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini" ucap Junhae.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Minsoo tidak mengerti.

"kita bicara diluar ya..." Junhae mengajak sang istri bicara diluar karena takut jika pembicaraannya mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"apa maksud ucapanmu yeobo?" tanya Minsoo tidak sabar.

"sepertinya trauma Kyuhyun masih belum sepenuhnya menghilang" ucap Junhae yang saat ini sedang duduk disofa didepan televisi.

"bukankah Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak seperti ini? Lalu apa mungkin dia... "

"tenanglah yeobo, kita tidak bisa menolak jika suatu saat Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya" ucap Junhae menenangkan istrinya.

"andwe, Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengingatnya yeobo... andwe..." ucap Minsoo dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"mengingat apa eomma?" tanya seorang namja yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya.

"Donghae-ya... apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Minsoo yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

Junhae dan Minsoo tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Donghae-ya... kau..., Kyuhyunie..."

"hentikan appa... " Donghae memotong ucapan appanya. Donghae mengerti dengan apa yang akan appanya katakan mengenai Kyuhyun. Donghae masih mengingat kejadian yang mungkin tidak diingat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ya..." panggil Junhae.

"Kyuhyun,, aku masih ingat apa yang mungkin Kyuhyun lupakan saat itu dan tentang hubungan antara aku dan dia, tetapi appa..." Donghae memberikan jeda pada ucapannya.

"jeball, buat Kyuhyun tidak mengingat hal itu lagi... bukankah appa seorang dokter? Jeball appa... jeball" Donghae memohon kepada appanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"tenanglah Hae, appamu akan melakukannya untukmu.." ucap Minsoo menyahuti permintaan Donghae.

"yeoboo..." Junhae sedikit protes dengan ucapan Minsoo pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap Junhae dengan penuh harap. Berharap apa yang diucapkan eommanya akan benar-benar dilakukan oleh appanya. Melihat tatapan Donghae yang seperti itu membuat Junhae mengangguk karena tidak tega jika harus mengecewakan harapan Donghae meskipun mungkin harapan Donghae itu mustahil diwujudkan.

_Geurae appa, mengangguklah seperti itu agar aku bisa sedikit lega meskipun aku tahu apa yang aku minta adalah hal yang mustahil dan tidak seharusnya aku minta. _Batin Donghae seraya menatap appanya. Donghae mengerti jika apa yang dia minta adalah hal yang kejam untuk Kyuhyun, tetapi dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang apa yang akan dia trima nantinya. Bagi Donghae kehidupannya dan Kyuhyun saat ini begitu bahagia dan dia berharap akan selamanya seperti ini.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka saat dirasakannya panas sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Matanya melihat kesekeliling kamar dan mendapati sang eomma yang tengah duduk untuk menemaninya tidur.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Minsoo dengan nada yang khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan eommanya. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bangun namun hal itu dicegah oleh Minsoo.

"istirahatlah dulu Kyu, kau harus banyak beristirahat" ucap Minsoo.

"aku harus pergi kesekolah eomma, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku satu kelas dengan Donghae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba untuk duduk kembali.

Kyuhyun memang mengikuti program akselerasi sehingga membuatnya langsung naik kekelas 3 SMA tanpa harus duduk dibangku kelas 2 terlebih dahulu. Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru dimana dia masuk kedalam kelas yang sama dengan sang hyung.

"istirahatlah dulu Kyu, biar nanti Donghae yang memintakan ijin pada gurumu agar kau bisa istirahat dirumah" ucap Minsoo.

"eommaaaaaa... jeballll... aku benar-benar ingin masuk sekolah hari ini..." Kyuhyun memohon dengan wajah yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin sehingga membuat eommanya luluh.

"aigooooo, wajahmu itu benar-benar... geurae, aku akan bicara pada appamu dulu" Minsoo berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha berjalan kekamar mandi dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung karena tubuhnya yang memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae yang tidak sengaja lewat didepan kamar Kyuhyun.

"bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"mwo? bukankah kau sedang sakit, untuk apa kau masuk sekolah hari ini?" ucap Donghae.

"aku sudah sembuh hyung,, aku sama sekali tidak sakit" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat ucapan Kyuhyun, Donghae sangat yakin jika Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja karena wajahnya sangat pucat.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu bersiaplah, jika kau lama maka kita akan terlambat" ucap Donghae sambil berlalu maninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"ne hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit heran karena biasanya Donghae akan mengomel saat Kyuhyun memaksa masuk sekolah dalam keadaan sakit.

Dengan rayuan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Junhae dan Minsoo membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk sekolah karena mereka percaya jika Donghae akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Sampainya mereka digerbang sekolah, terlihat seorang guru dan seorang penjaga sekolah yang sudah siap menutup gerbang sekolah mereka.

"aishhh, paliiwa Kyu, kita akan terlambat.." ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk meletakkan kartu untuk membayar bus yang tadi mereka tumpangi kedalam tasnya.

"ini karena appa berangkat siang, membuat kita harus naik bus dipagi hari" gumam Kyuhyun yang menyalahkan appanya karena Junhae tidak mengantar mereka dan membuat mereka terlambat masuk.

"ini salahmu yang terlalu lama dikamar mandi" Donghae menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"mwo?"

"sudahlah, ayo cepat kita masuk sebelum pagarnya ditutup" ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Donghae dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil. Donghae sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Donghae hanya menghela napas melihat dongsaengnya berlari- lari kecil dengan keringat yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Donghae semakin memperlamban langkahnya sambil menunggu Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah, jangan berlari lagi, kita sudah telat" ucap Donghae sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun melihat gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepenuhnya tertutup.

Kyuhyun melihat gerbang yang sudah tertutup dan menyamai langkah Donghae.

"mianhae hyung, kita jadi telat karena aku" akuh Kyuhyun.

"baguslah jika kau menyadari kesalahanmu" ucap Donghae.

Dari arah gerbang, seorang guru laki-laki sedang menunggu datangnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Guru tersebut melambaikan tangan dengan maksud agar Kyuhyun dan Donghae mempercepat langkah kaki mereka untuk masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

"tamat sudah" gumam Donghae seraya mempercepat langkahnya kembali.

Kyuhyun menjadi semakin merasa bersalah pada Donghae karena setelah ini pasti mereka berdua akan mendapatkan hukuman dari guru tersebut.

"aigooo, kenapa kalian lama sekali huh?" ucap guru tersebut.

"maafkan kami" ucap Donghae meminta maaf.

"kalian, lari keliling lapangan 30 kali" ucap guru tersebut.

Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan guru Shin. Guru Shin memang guru olahraga sekaligus menjadi mentor Donghae di Club sepak bolanya. Sebagai anak asuhnya, mungkin buat Donghae hal itu sudah biasa dia lakukan sehari-hari disaat latihan bersama guru Shin namun bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"hmmmm, apa tidak bisa jika hukumannya sedikit dikurangi pak?" Donghae mncoba bernegosiasi karena khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang memang kurang sehat.

"wae Donghae-ya? Bukankah kau selalu melakukannya bahkan lebih banyak dari ini" ucap guru Shin sedikit heran dengan sikap Donghae.

"ehhh itu...".

"ayo hyung, kita selesaikan dengan cepat" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae melepaskan tas yang ada digendongannya. Donghae hanya melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai berlari. Dan mau tidak mau, Donghae ikut menyusul Kyuhyun berlari.

Donghae menyamai lari Kyuhyun yang sejak awal memang sangat pelan. Sesekali Donghae menoleh kearah dongsaengnya itu. Nampak jelas jika Kyuhyun memang tidak sehat karena wajah pucat Kyuhyun semakin terlihat dengan keringat yang sangat deras membasahi rambut dan wajahnya.

"gwaenchana?" kalimat itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Donghae.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun membuat Donghae semakin khawatir.

Donghae memperlambat langkah larinya, membuat Donghae berada sedikit dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari jika Donghae tengah berhenti dibelakangnya. Donghae semakin khawatir saat Kyuhyun tidak menyadari keberadaan Donghae.

Donghae pun berlari lagi untuk menyamai langkah Kyuhyun namun kali ini dia tidak berniat untuk sekedar menanyai keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Donghae.

"Kyu..." panggil Donghae lagi karena panggilan yang pertama tak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Melihat panggilannya tak disahuti oleh Kyuhyun membuat Donghae kesal.

"YA!" Donghae membentak Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun berusaha membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan memperhatikan Donghae.

"kyu... gwaenchana..." rasa kesal Donghae berubah melemah saat dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar pucat. Bahkan arah pandangan Kyuhyun tidak fokus pada Donghae.

"gwaencahana?" Donghae kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun meskipun dia tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak akan menyahuti pertanyaannya. Donghae berusaha mengelap keringat Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang juga berkeringat. Donghae sangat panik melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Dia menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk menuju ketepi lapangan dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun disana.

"Kyuhyun-ah,, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Donghae semakin khawatir saat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja meskipun kedua matanya terbuka. Donghae berlari mengambil botol minuman yang ada didalam tas Kyuhyun. botol tersebut selalu Kyuhyun bawa kemana-mana karena Kyuhyun mudah sekali haus. Guru Shin yang melihat Kyuhyun menjadi ikut khawatir dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Donghae memberikan botol minuman itu pada Kyuhyun.

"apa dia sakit? Dia nampak tidak baik-baik saja" tanya guru Shin.

"ne, dia memaksa masuk sekolah karena ini adalah hari pertamanya dikelas 3" ucap Donghae.

"apa dia murid akselerasi itu? dia dongsaengmu?" tanya guru Shin.

"ne" Donghae hanya menjawab seadanya karena saat ini Donghae lebih khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"badanmu sedikit demam Kyu,, sebaiknya kita pulang saja" ucap Donghae memberikan saran.

Kyuhyun kali ini menjawab ucapan Donghae dengan sebuah gelengan tanda tidak setuju.

"anio, kali ini kau harus menurut perintahku" ucap Donghae.

"jebal hyung, aku ingin masuk" ucap Kyuhyun keras kepala.

Guru Shin yang melihat hal itu menjadi ikut bicara.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu diruang kesehatan, jika kondisimu membaik maka kau boleh masuk kelas" saran guru Shin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda setuju namun Donghae malah terlihat kesal dengan saran guru olahraga tersebut.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidur diruang kesehatan yang ada disekolah tersebut sedangkan Donghae kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang sudah berlangsung lama.

Donghae meminta ijin masuk setelah sebelumnya sudah memberikan alasan kenapa dia terlambat masuk dan karena sudah menerima hukuman dari pak Shin. Kemudian Donghae duduk dibangku yang selalu menjadi tempatnya yaitu berada didekat jendela nomor 2 dari belakang. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Eunhyuk, sedangkan bangku dibelakngnya adalah bangku kosong yang mungkin akan ditempati Kyuhyun nantinya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk pada sahabatnya itu.

"dia sedang sakit dan harus beristirahat diruang kesehatan" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"lalu siapa dia?" Donghae berbisik pada Eunhyuk seraya melirik kearah bangku belakang yang sekarang tidak lagi kosong.

"murid baru" bisik eunhyuk balik.

Eunhyuk ikut melirik namja dibelakangnya itu dengan tampang tidak suka.

"sepertinya dia orang yang sangat angkuh dan sombong" ucap Eunhyuk yang berprasangka buruk pada setiap orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"kau murid baru? Siapa namamu?" Donghae menghadap kearah namja dibelakangnya itu dengan senyum yang mengembang indah dari wajah tampannya. Sepertinya sifat Eunhyuk yang selalu curiga terhadap orang baru tidak berlaku untuk Donghae. Donghae lebih terbuka terhadap siapapun orang yang dekat dengan dia.

Wajah namja itu berubah menjadi dingin saat tangan Donghae mengajaknya bersalaman.

"wae? kau tidak mau menjabat tanganku?" tanya Donghae terus terang dan membuat namja didepannya itu memincingkan sebelah alisnya.

"Choi Siwon imnida" jawab namja yang bernama Siwon itu dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Lee Donghae imnida dan dia Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja Eunhyuk.. ahhh, kau benar-benar sangat tampan" ucap Donghae terus terang.

"gomawo" jawab Siwon singkat kemudian kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Ditengah-tengah pelajaran, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelas Donghae yang sekarang akan menjadi kelasnya juga. Kyuhyun memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar kepada guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas. Tidak lama setelah itu sang guru memperkenalkan Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah murid akselerasi yang sudah menjadi pembicaraan. Memang hanya ada 15 orang yang dapat mengikuti kelas akselerasi tersebut termasuk Kyuhyun tetapi hanya Kyuhyun yang masuk dikelas Donghae sedangkan murid akselerasi yang lain menempati kelas lainnya. Tidak banyak juga yang tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng dari Donghae.

"Lee Kyuhyun imnida, mohon bimbingannya" ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"wahhh, jadi kau lebih muda dari kami ya" celetuk salah seorang murid yang ada dikelas tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut. Sangat canggung memang tetapi dia akan sangat senang jika dia bisa sekelas dengan hyungnya.

"kau tahu, dia adalah adik dari Lee Donghae" ucap Eunhyuk secara tiba-tiba dan membuat seluruh kelas berbisik-bisik tak percaya.

"bagaimana bisa? Jangan bercanda kau, mereka bahkan tidak mirip" ucap seorang murid wanita.

"eyyyyy, aku tidak berbohong" elak Eunhyuk.

"benar, Donghae hyung adalah hyungku" ucap Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan semua orang yang ada dikelas tersebut.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi yang ditujukan padanya dan juga pada Kyuhyun.

_Memang apa yang salah jika dia dongsaengku? aku juga cukup pintar hanya saja dia jauh lebih beruntung daripada aku_ . Batin Donghae dengan wajah kesal yang lucu.

"tetapi mereka sama-sama tampan" celetuk seorang murid perempuan yang lainnya sehingga membuat seluruh kelas tertawa.

Kyuhyun pun menempati bangku yang berada disebelah Siwon tepat berada dibelakang Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"selamat bergabung Kyu, jika aku butuh bantuanmu saat ujian maka kau harus membentuku" bisik Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang tepat dibelakangnya.

"hahaha, tentu kunyuk-ah" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sumringah.

"ya ya ya... ini sekolah, jangan memanggilku seperti itu bocah setan" protes Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

"hahahaha, mian hyung... habis sudah terbiasa sih" bela Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

Siwon hanya melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang beradu mulut. Tanpa sadar Siwon menyunggingkan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"kau tersenyum?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Siwon menjadi salah tingkah.

"mwo? kau bisa tersenyum juga? Yahhhh, kau tidak perlu jaim pada kita... aku tahu kau anak orang kaya tetapi kau tidak akan rugi berteman dengan kita" ucap Eunhyuk menasihati Siwon.

Siwon hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada buku yang ada didepannya.

"kau lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandanganmu pada buku,, pasti kau sering mengacuhkan orang tuamu yang sedang berbicara denganmu dirumah" tebak Eunhyuk yang membuat Siwon merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"jangan pernah membahas masalah keluarga dan menghubungkannya denganmu" ucap Siwon dingin namun mampu membuat mulut Eunhyuk terbungkam.

Kyuhyun yang berada disamping Siwon menjadi heran dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Siwon. Ekspresi Eunhyuk juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Wajah hangat yang sempat ditunjukkan Siwon berubah karena ucapan Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu dimana kesalahannya.

Sepulang sekolah, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri menghampiri Siwon untuk meminta maaf dan dari kejauhan terlihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menunggu Eunhyuk untuk minta maaf. Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Siwon, sepertinya Siwon memaafkan kesalahan Eunhyuk.

Tidak lama setelah itu, mobil hitam mengkilat menghampiri keduanya. Nampak seorang wanita turun dari mobil tersebut dengan gayanya yang anggun dan berkelas. Raut wajah Siwon nampak berubah dingin dan kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam mobil. Wanita itu sempat berbincang sedikit dengan Eunhyuk hingga akhirnya ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

Donghae masih memperhatikan gerak- gerik Siwon dan wanita yang diyakininya sebagai eomma Siwon. Tanpa disadari oleh Donghae, Kyuhyun tengah kesakitan dan sedikit meremas dadanya.

_Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Ada apa denganku, kenapa dadaku sakit... eomma.. appa... _batin Kyuhyun ditengah sakitnya.

"Kyuhyunie..." Donghae kini sadar dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tengah kesakitan.

"gwaencahana? Bertahanlah, appa akan segera tiba" ucap Donghae untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Donghae memilih menelpon Junhae sang appa untuk menjemputnya karena Donghae khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin buruk.

Tiba beberapa menit, Junhae datang dengan mobil putihnya yang mewah tidak kalah mewah dengan mobil Siwon.

"appa, Kyuhyun..." Donghae membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri dengan menopang tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa menyesakkan.

"bawa Kyuhyun masuk," ucap Junhae dengan sigap membantu Kyuhyun masuk.

"kita ke Rumah Sakit Kyu, bertahanlah" ucap Junhae.

Tangan Kyuhyun menahan lengan Junhae dan menggeleng seakan meminta agar dia tidak dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Junhae melihat mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang penuh arti namun masih terlihat tegas dan berwibawa. Junhae kemudian menutup pintu mobil tersebut dan melajukan mobilnya.

**TBC**

**Hehehehe, selamat membaca ya ^^ FF author yang kali ini mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan FF yang kemarin-kemarin, jadi semoga FF ini jauh lebih baik dan lebih berkembang daripada FF terdahulu hehehehe... gomawo yang mau baca n review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Unspeakable Secret**

**Cast: Kyuhyun (17) , Donghae(18) , Siwon(18)**

**Gendre: Brothership/ Familly/ Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 2**

**_Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/_**

"kita ke Rumah Sakit Kyu, bertahanlah" ucap Junhae.

Tangan Kyuhyun menahan lengan Junhae dan menggeleng seakan meminta agar dia tidak dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Junhae melihat mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang penuh arti namun masih terlihat tegas dan berwibawa. Junhae kemudian menutup pintu mobil tersebut dan melajukan mobilnya.

**Selanjutnya...**

Junhae melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit. Junhae sangat mengerti jika Kyuhyun membenci rumah sakit setelah kejadian yang pernah dia alami sewaktu kecil. Dan karena kejadian itulah kenapa dia saat ini sering mengalami sakit pada dadanya. Kejadian tersebut juga membuat Kyuhyun mengalami hilang ingatan.

"ap...pa... jeball... ja..ngan... ke.. sa... na..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata karena rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya.

Junhae hanya diam saja dan enggan untuk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Donghae yang menemani Kyuhyun dibangku belakang hanya bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir sang appa dari samping. Donghae sangat mengerti jika appanya sangat khawatir kepada Kyuhyun.

"appa..." gumam Donghae pelan karena dia merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun jika dia harus dibawa kerumah sakit tetapi dia juga khawatir pada Kyuhyun. Disaat seperti ini, menuruti kemauan appanya adalah hal yang paling benar untuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun terlihat masih menahan sakit yang menyerang bagian dadanya. Setelah memasuki area rumah sakit tempat dimana Junhae bekerja, Junhae segera membantu Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari mobil. Terlihat sekali wajah kesakitan Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Junhae langsung menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya. Donghae mengekori Junhae yang sedang menggendong Kyuhyun. Nampak beberapa perawat menghampiri Junhae yang berjalan keruang UGD. Junhae dengan sigap melakukan pertolongan pertama kepada Kyuhyun. Diambilnya stetoskop dan segera memeriksa pernapasan Kyuhyun. Terdengar sangat sesak ditelinga Junhae begitu dia mendengarkan napas Kyuhyun yang terdengar berat. Junhae meletakkan selang bantu pernapasan pada Kyuhyun kemudian menyuntikkan obat untuk meredakan sakit Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat, pernapasan Kyuhyun mulai stabil kembali. Junhae dan Donghae yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi sedikit tenang. Junhae kemudian memasangkan infus pada lengan kiri Kyuhyun.

Junhae mengelus pelan surai hitam Kyuhyun yang basah oleh keringat.

"mianhae appa, aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Donghae pada Junhae.

"gwaenchana, dia akan baik-baik saja selama ada kamu disampingnya" ucap Junhae sambil menepuk pelan bahu Donghae.

"appa... tentang kemarin malam... itu..." Donghae tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"wae?" tanya Junhae penasaran karena Donghae tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"anio,, opseo..." Donghae tidak jadi berbicara kepada Junhae. Junhae mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae padanya tetapi untuk saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membahas masalah kemarin malam.

Minsoo dengan langkah terburu-buru memasuki rumah sakit dan mencari ruang UGD dimana Kyuhyun sedang dirawat saat ini. Namun dari jauh nampak Junhae dengan jas putihnya menghampiri sang istri.

"yeoboo, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Minsoo dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"gwaenchana, aku sengaja memasukkannya ke rumah sakit agar dia bisa beristirahat dengan total hari ini, dan mungkin dia akan lebih menjaga kesehatannya karena aku yakin setelah dari sini dia akan semakin benci rumah sakit" ucap Junhae dengan setengah bercanda.

"mwo? apa kau sengaja melakukan ini pada Kyuhyun? bagaimana jika dia bertambah parah dengan membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit" ucap Minsoo memarahi Junhae.

"intensitas sakitnya mulai bertambah yeoboo, Donghae bilang jika Kyuhyun mengalami sakit pada dadanya saat disekolah dan saat aku menjemputnya tadi, menurutmu apa aku harus membawanya pulang begitu saja? Bahkan dia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran lagi" ucap Junhae menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit kesal. Minsoo hanya menyimak dan memikirkan jika tindakan Junhae adalah yang terbaik. Seharusnya Minsoo percaya kepada Junhae sepenuhnya karena Junhae lebih banyak tahu daripada dirinya.

"mianhae, aku hanya terlalu khawatir pada Kyuhyun" ucap Minsoo menyesal.

"gwaenchana, aku mengerti... sebaiknya kau temui Kyuhyun sekarang" ucap Junhae pada Minsoo.

"ne" Minsoo berjalan kedalam ruang UGD sedangkan Junhae memilih pergi untuk memeriksa beberapa pasiennya di rumah sakit tersebut.

Minsoo berjalan dengan perlahan memasuki ruang UGD dimana ada beberapa pasien yang sedang dirawat sebelum dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Minsoo mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Nampak dari jauh terlihat Donghae sedang duduk menemani Kyuhyun yang mungkin sedang tertidur karena pengaruh obat.

_Kau begitu menyangai Kyuhyun, Hae-ya..._ Batin Minsoo saat melihat bagaimana Donghae menjaga Kyuhyun.

Minsoo berjalan mendekati Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ya, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Minsoo pelan pada Donghae.

"appa bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.. apa kau percaya pada ucapan appa?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Minsoo tersenyum.

"wae? kau tidak percaya pada appamu?" tanya Minsoo balik.

"molla, appa menyebalkan,, kenapa tidak membawa Kyuhyun pulang saja? Padahal dia tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat benci rumah sakit" ucap Donghae kesal.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mencegah appamu?" tanya Minsoo lagi.

"itu... " Donghae menghentikan sejenak ucapannya.

"aku percaya pada appa"ucap Donghae yang akhirnya mengakui jika dia sebenarnya sangat mengandalkan sang appa. Mendengar jawaban Donghae yang seperti itu membuat Minsoo tersenyum senang.

"apa setelah ini Kyuhyun boleh pulang, eomma?" tanya Donghae pada Minsoo.

"molla tetapi aku akan membicarakan hal itu pada appamu" ucap Minsoo.

Donghae sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Minsoo karena dia tahu jika eommanya akan melakukan hal yang dia inginkan meskipun pada akhirnya sang appa lah yang menjadi korbannya.

Dilain tempat, sebuah mobil mewah bewarna hitam memasuki halaman rumah yang terbilang cukup besar dengan pagar yang tinggi dan halaman yang luas. Dua orang pelayan nampak membukakan pintu pada kanan dan kiri mobil untuk seseorang yang akan keluar dari dalamnya. Sari sebelah kanan nampak Siwon keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu sang eomma yang sejak tadi berada satu mobil dengannya. Im TaeRi hanya menghela napas dengan keras melihat kelakuan anaknya yang selalu seperti itu kepadanya. Taeri dapat mengerti mengapa Siwon berperilaku seperti itu padanya tetapi dia selalu berusaha sabar terhadap sikap Siwon.

Taeri menyusul Siwon yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah besarnya. Wanita berparas cantik dan anggun itu menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat Siwon dan suaminya tengah berbicara. Wajah Siwon berubah menjadi serius dan penuh amarah sehingga membuat Taeri menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan suaminya dengan Siwon barusan. Siwon memilih pergi kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan sang appa seorang diri.

"yeobo..." panggil Taeri pada namja dengan kacamata dan nampak masih gagah dengan kemeja putihnya.

"oh ne" jawab Choi Junpyo dengan senyum yang berwibawanya.

"Kenapa pulang cepat sekali?" tanya Taeri pada Junpyo.

"mwoya,, apa kau tidak senang jika aku pulang cepat?" tanya Junpyo.

"anio,, bukan begitu"

"aku akan kembali bekerja setelah ini, aku hanya ingin bilang jika aku akan kerja lembur nanti, jadi jangan menungguku" ucap Junpyo dengan senyuman yang selalu dia tunjukkan untuk istrinya.

"hanya itu? bukankah kau bisa bicara lewat telepon yeoboo," ucap Taeri yang merasa jika Junpyo hanya akan menghabiskan waktu jika bolak-balik pulang dari perusahaan kerumah, mengingat jika jarak perusahaan dan rumah cukup jauh.

"anio, sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Siwon" ucap Junpyo.

"mengatakan apa?" Taeri berusaha ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan ayah dan anaknya itu.

"aku akan memberitahumu nanti, tetapi sepertinya Siwon sedikit marah padaku karena hal itu maka sebaiknya kau tidak mendekatinya dulu" ucap Junpyo yang membuat Taeri semakin penasaran tentang apa yang dibicarakan Junpyo dan Siwon.

Taeri hanya diam namun dia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Diruang UGD, Minsoo sedang berbicara dengan Junhae sang suami agar Kyuhyun dapat segera dibawa pulang. Sejak sadar beberapa saat yang lalu, Kyuhyun selalu mengeluh dan minta agar dia segera dibawa pulang. Kyuhyun bersikeras jika keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja.

"yeoboo, rawatlah Kyuhyun dirumah nde?" bujuk Minsoo.

Junhae nampak berpikir dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan, namun setelah cukup lama diam akhirnya Junhae memperbolehkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Junhae yang memang berprofesi menjadi seorang dokter memilih untuk merawat anaknya dirumahnya sendiri. Selama ini memang jarang sekali keluarganya mengunjungi rumah sakit jika bukan karena hal yang sangat mendesak karena Junhae bisa merawat keluarganya dirumahnya dengan perawatannya.

Junhae membawa Kyuhyun pulang kerumah dengan omelan sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. Minsoo yang menemani Kyuhyun dibangku belakang selalu membela Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Minsoo menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun dibahunya agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman. Donghae yang duduk disamping appanya yang sedang mengemudi hanya dapat memandang kedekatan sang eomma dalam diam. Tidak dipungkiri memang jika dia tidak merasa cemburu dengan kelakuan eommanya yang begitu hangat kepada dongsaengnya. Namun bagi Donghae, Kyuhyun adalah yang utama dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa tetapi Donghae benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun bahkan melebihi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setiba dirumah kediaman mereka, Junhae memapah kyuhyun sedangkan Minsoo membukakan pintu dan Donghae membawakan tas Kyuhyun. Junhae membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun diranjang Kyuhyun kemudian keluar kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Minsoo membawakan pakaian ganti untuk Kyuhyun dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan celana dan sweater.

"eomma, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat eommanya sibuk membuka baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"wae?" tanya Minsoo dengan polosnya.

"eomma... Kyuhyun pasti malu jika kau yang membantunya untuk berganti pakaian" ucap Donghae.

"apa eomma salah? Sejak kecil, eomma selalu menggantikan baju untukmu.." ucap Minsoo pada Kyuhyun.

"mwoya... itukan saat aku masih kecil eomma" ucap Kyuhyun protes.

"biar aku saja eomma yang membantu Kyuhyun untuk ganti baju" ucap Donghae.

"geurae, anak eomma sudah besar sekarang... aigoo beruntungnya aku punya putra yang tampan-tampan... kalau begitu aku akan memasak untuk makan malam nanti, urus dia ya Hae" perintah sang eomma pada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan kemudian membantu Kyuhyun ganti pakaian.

Tidak lama setelah itu Junhae masuk sambil membawa sebotol infus untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut langsung melempar pandangan protes untuk appanya.

"appa, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Junhae.

"menurutmu untuk apa lagi?" ucap Junhae cuek sambil menyiapkan jarum suntik yang sudah dia sambungkan pada selang infus.

"Hae-ya, sebaiknya kau ganti seragammu itu lalu istirahat, aku tidak mau melihat anak-anak appa sakit semua" perintah Junhae pada Donghae yang duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin bergidik ngeri saat Donghae meninggalkannya berdua hanya bersama appanya. Bukan karena appanya jahat, bahkan Junhae adalah sosok yang sempurna sebagai appa dimata Kyuhyun. Yang membuat Kyuhyun takut adalah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini.

Donghae meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua dengan sang appa dikamar tersebut. Rasa canggung tiba-tiba sangat terasa diantara keduanya. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun maupun Junhae. Junhae masih sibuk menyiapkan tiang infus yang akan digunakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Junhae dalam diam.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu" ucap Junhae masih dengan posisi awalnya tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

"appa, bukankah tadi sewaktu dirumah sakit, aku sudah diberi infus, kenapa kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit takut.

"wae? apa kau takut? Tadi kau hanya menghabiskan setengah cairannya jadi sekarang harus ditambahkan lagi" ucap Junhae.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junhae. Sikap Kyuhyun yang diam seperti itu membuat Junhae menyimpulkan jika Kyuhyun sangat takut dengan jarum suntik. Junhae sudah paham akan hal itu tetapi ini adalah hal yang baik untuk Kyuhyun dan kesehatannya.

Junhae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan meletakkan tiang infus disamping Kyuhyun. Junhae kemudian duduk disisi ranjang Kyuhyun dan memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya karena dia tidak suka jika harus melihat jarum tersebut menusuk kulitnya.

"gwaenchana tidak akan sakit kok, apa kau tidak percaya pada appa?" ucap Junhae yang melihat reaksi ketakutan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahuti ucapan appanya dan hal itu membuat Junhae menghela napas beratnya.

_Sampai kapan kau akan takut pada hal-hal medis Kyu? Bahkan appamu sendiri selalu berhubungan dengan hal-hal tersebut setiap hari._ Batin Junhae yang sedikit kasihan melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

Junhae pun memasangkan infus pada lengan kanan Kyuhyun dengan cekatan. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, selang infus kini menancap dilengan Kyuhyun.

"jah, sudah selesai.." ucap Junhae agar Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun melihat tangannya yang kini tertancap jarum infus dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"wae? appo?" tanya Junhae pada Kyuhyun.

"appo...appo... appo!" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal ditambah ekspresi yang sangat lucu. Junhae bukan kasihan malah tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat Kyu..." perintah Junhae pada Kyuhyun.

Junhae hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun mencegah langkah Junhae.

"appa..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"temani aku" lanjut Kyuhyun yang membuat Junhae memutar balik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"wae?"

"itu..." Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya.

Junhae melihat ekspresi bingung didalam wajah Kyuhyun, Junhae pun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"wae? apa kau takut?" tanya Junhae seolah mengerti apa yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan namun tidak Kyuhyun lakukan.

"apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Junhae lagi. Kyuhyun sempat takjub dengan apa yang Junhae ucapkan, seolah Junhae bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini.

"opseo,, lupakan saja... appa boleh pergi" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Junhae semakin enggan untuk pergi.

"mwoya? Kau mengusirku setelah meminta untuk ditemani?" ucap Junhae.

"anio, bukan begitu..."

"kau sudah meminta ditemani jadi aku akan melakukannya" ucap Junhae yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum didalam hatinya. Meskipun Kyuhyun meminta appanya untuk pergi tetapi itu hanyalah sebuah ucapan gengsi dari Kyuhyun, sebenarnya dia berharap jika appanya tidak akan pergi dan ternyata Junhae bisa memahami isi hatinya saat ini sehingga memilih menemani Kyuhyun tidur.

"tidurlah, appa akan menemanimu" ucap Junhae yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak ragu lagi untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Junhae pun menemani Kyuhyun yang tidur dengan duduk ditepi ranjang Kyuhyun sambil memandang wajah lelah Kyuhyun.

Taeri duduk termenung didepan televisi yang ada didepannya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Siwon. Taeri pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuatkan beberapa makanan dan membawakan vitamin pada Siwon.

Taeri berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamar Siwon. Dia mengetuk pintu tersebut untuk beberapa saat namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Siwon-ah..." panggil Taeri dari luar kamar Siwon.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut membuat Taeri membuka pintu tersebut.

Tidak ada orang memang didalam kamar yang terbilang sangat besar tersebut.

Taeri masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan melihat apakah anaknya ada didalam kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang Taeri pun meletakkan minuman dan beberapa kue yang dia siapkan untuk Siwon.

"sedang apa anda disini" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba dari arah pintu.

"eh, aku membawakan vitamin dan beberapa kue untukmu.. makanlah, bukankah kau belum makan setelah pulang sekolah tadi" ucap Taeri dengan memandang Siwon dengan sedih.

"jangan sok perhatian dan baik padaku, bawa lagi apa yang anda bawa itu" ucap Siwon dingin sambil melangkah keluar dari kamarnya lagi.

Taeri hanya dapat menghela napas beratnya saat mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari anaknya. Benarkah anaknya?

Terdengar dering telepon Siwon yang membuat Taeri penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Siwon dan Junpyo bicarakan. Taeri mengikuti arah jalan Siwon yang berjalan menuju balkon rumah besar tersebut tidak lupa dia membawa apa yang dia bawa untuk Siwon tadi. Taeri berjalan mengendap-endap dan mendengarkan sebuah percakapan yang Siwon ucapkan entah kepada siapa yang ada diseberang sana.

"kapan pernikahannya?" ucap Siwon setelah tersambung dengan seseirang yang menghubunginya.

_Pernikahan?_ Batin Taeri

"apa kau benar-benar akan menikah eomma?" ucap Siwon lagi.

_Ternyata wanita itu_ Batin Taeri lagi setelah tahu siapa yang menghubungi Siwon

"kau ingin aku hadir?" ucap Siwon dengan dingin dan raut wajah yang terlihat memendam emosi.

Siwon sebenarnya bukanlah anak yang dingin sseperti sekarang ini tetapi karena masalah keluargalah yang membuat Siwon menjadi seperti ini. Choi Junpyo dan eomma Siwon bercerai saat usia Siwon 6 tahun dan saat usia Siwon menginjak 8 tahun, sang appa menikah lagi dengan Taeri. Hal inilah yang membuat Siwon sangat membenci Taeri, karena Siwon pikir jika karena Taeri lah keluarganya hancur seperti ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang Siwon masih membenci eomma tirinya itu. meskipun nampak baik didepan Junpyo namun saat hanya berdua saja dengan Taeri, Siwon sangat menunjukkan kebenciannya itu. Seperti saat ini meskipun Taeri berusaha untuk sabar dan selalu menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Siwon namun semua itu tidak berarti apapun untuk Siwon.

"apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon saat mendapati Taeri yang menguping pembicarannya dengan eommanya.

"Siwon-ah, aku hanya..."

"tidak sopan..." potong Siwon dengan ketus dan dingin.

"Siwon-ah..." panggil Taeri. Namun Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan Taeri.

"saengil chukae... selamat ulang tahun..." ucap Taeri dengan tulus yang membuat Siwon menghentikan sejenak langkahnya. Bahkan eomma kandungnya tidak ingat hari ulangtahunnya hari ini. Eomma kandungnya terlalu sibuk mengurus pernikahannya.

"bahkan eomma kandungku saja hanya membahas pernikahannya dan tidak memikirkanku jadi berhentilah akting perhatian seperti itu" ucap Siwon masih dengan memunggungi Taeri.

"geurae! Aku memang sudah muak dengan semua ini.. bahkan sikapku yang tulus kau anggap sandiwara saja.. aku sama lelahnya denganmu" ucap Taeri yang dengan sengaja sedikit membentak Siwon. Siwon sedikit tersentak dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan eomma tirinya itu. Siwon akhirnya meninggalkan Taeri sendirian.

Saat dia memasuki kamarnya terlihat sebuah bingkisan kotak bersampul biru dengan pita yang menjadi hiasan diatasnya. Nampak secarik kertas terletak diatasnya. Sebuah surat yang menunjukkan siapa pengirimnya.

Siwon membuka bingkisan itu lalu melihat isi kotak tersebut. Sebuah jam tangan mewah yang sangat indah. Namun Siwon malah menutupnya kembali dan meletakkan dilaci mejanya.

Kyuhyun nampak terusik didalam tidurnya dan hal tersebut membuat Junhae yang sedari tadi menemani Kyuhyun menjadi mengerutkan keningnya.

Belum lama Kyuhyun tertidur tetapi sepertinya dia bermimpi hal yang membuatnya gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin nampak mulai membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun dan semakin terlihat semakin banyak. Junhae sedikit khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"gwaenchana, appa disini Kyu..." ucap Junhae dengan pelan sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari infus. Junhae juga mengelap keringat Kyuhyun perlahan dengan handuk yang memang ada dinakas Kyuhyun.

Hal itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Junhae terus memandang Kyuhyun.

_Aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi padamu lagi Kyu. _Batin Junhae.

Junhae begitu tahu apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan yang pernah Kyuhyun alami sewaktu kecil. Rasa kesakitan yang Kyuhyun alami sangat lama sewaktu kecil. Bukan hanya Donghae dan Minsoo yang ingin agar Kyuhyun melupakan kejadian itu tetapi Junhae juga ingin agar Kyuhyun hidup seperti sekarang saja tanpa masa lalunya. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa Junhae lakukan. Ingatan seseorang masih bisa muncul jika orang tersebut memang tidak ada niatan untuk membuang ingatan itu. Amnesia yang permanen pun dapat sembuh jika ada niat untuk mengingat kenangan yang hilang itu. Ingatan Kyuhyun bukan hilang tetapi hanya sedang disembunyikan karena mungkin hal itu cukup menyakitkan. Meskipun Kyuhyun sejak awal tidak berniat membuang ingatan tersebut, namun karena suatu hal itulah membuat ingatan itu harus terhapus secara paksa.

**TBC**

**Para readers banyak yang sudah menebak jalan cerita FF ini, dan banyak juga yang benar. Alur cerita ini memang sangat umum, tetapi author mencoba membuat suatu masalah yang sangat kompleks. Semoga kalian menikmati FF ini ya... ini pure Brothership, Friendship dan Family jadi tidak ada cinta-cintaannya kok. Siwon disini tetap baik kok dan author bermaksud menambahkan tokoh Suju lain jika memang sempat. Hehehe ^^**

**Happy reading ya... gomawo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Unspeakable Secret**

**Cast: Kyuhyun (17) , Donghae(18) , Siwon(18)**

**Gendre: Brothership/ Familly/ Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 3**

**_Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/_**

Belum lama Kyuhyun tertidur tetapi sepertinya dia bermimpi hal yang membuatnya gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin nampak mulai membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun dan semakin terlihat semakin banyak. Junhae sedikit khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"gwaenchana, appa disini Kyu..." ucap Junhae dengan pelan sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari infus. Junhae juga mengelap keringat Kyuhyun perlahan dengan handuk yang memang ada dinakas Kyuhyun.

Hal itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Junhae terus memandang Kyuhyun.

_Aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi padamu lagi Kyu. _Batin Junhae.

**Selanjutnya...**

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terbangun saat Junhae masih mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. Junhae sedikit terkejut karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Kyu..." panggil Junhae pelan. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada sang appa dengan pandangan yang teduh dan seperti menahan sesuatu.

"wae? apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Junhae saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang berubah melemah dan berkaca-kaca. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kyuhyun yang membuat Junhae semakin bingung dengan apa yang putranya rasakan.

"kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya junhae yang berusaha mengelap airmata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Junhae.

"ap..appa..." Kyuhyun memanggil lemah sang appa.

"ne?"

"aku takut...mimpi itu... " ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi ketakutan namun dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Junhae.

"aku melihat..." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapnnya membuat Junhae penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun mimpikan.

"apa dulu aku penah mengalami kecelakaan, appa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Junhae membeku mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

_Mungkinkah kau sudah mengingatnya Kyu._ Batin Junhae sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kyu?" Junhae justru bertanya balik pada Kyuhyun.

"anio, geundae... beberapa hari ini, mimpi yang sama selalu mengganggu tidurku dan dadaku selalu merasa sakit appa..." ucap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya berterus terang pada Junhae tentang apa yang dia mimpikan dan membuat Kyuhyun selalu ketakutan untuk memulai tidurnya.

Junhae diam sejenak untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan dan sejauh apa Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian yang dulu pernah menimpanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku appa? Kenapa dadaku selalu sakit akhir-akhir ini? Sebenarnya aku sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi untuk memojokkan Junhae.

"memang apa yang kau impikan Kyu?" tanya Junhae.

"aku melihat seorang anak kecil, anio... aku melihat diriku sewaktu kecil dengan bersimpah darah lalu sebuah cahaya begitu menyakitkan dan aku selalu... arghhh..." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

"Kyuhyunie... wae, gwaenchana?" tanya Junhae yang khawatir terhadap Kyuhyun.

"appa, sa...kit... kepalaku..." ucap Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Junhae segera berlari keluar kamar Kyuhyun dan mencari kotak obat yang selalu ada dirumahnya. Setelah menemukan obat yang dia cari, Junhae segera kembali kekamar Kyuhyun dan mengambil beberapa obat lalu membantu Kyuhyun untuk meminum butiran obat tersebut.

Junhae sedikit memaksakan Kyuhyun untuk meminum obat tersebut dengan menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan memasukkan butiran obat tersebut kedalam mulut Kyuhyun serta memberikan minum agar obat tersebut segera masuk kedalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Junhae kembali membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun. nampak raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

"ap..appa..." panggil Kyuhyun lemah.

"tidurlah, kau bisa bertanya lagi pada appa jika kau sudah sembuh" ucap Junhae sambil menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Junhae tanpa banyak protes karena dia sendiri merasakan kantuk setelah meminum obat yang diberikan Junhae. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tertidur, Junhae pun beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Junhae berjalan kearah dapur dimana Minsoo sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Junhae duduk dikursi meja makan sambil melihat sang istri memasak.

"yeobo" panggil Junhae dengan nada pelan.

"Minsoo-ya" panggil Junhae lagi saat Minsoo mengabaikan panggilannya.

"nde?" Minsoo berbalik menghadap Junhae.

"kita perlu bicara sebentar" ucap Junhae masih dengan nada yang pelan.

"waeyo? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Minsoo pada Junhae. Junhae hanya diam saja sehingga membuat Minsoo yakin jika ada sesuatu yang memang sedang terjadi.

"wae? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minsoo yang saat ini duduk didepan sang suami.

"sepertinya kita harus memberitahu Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tentang kejadian waktu itu" ucap Junhae dengan setenang mungkin.

"mwo? maksudmu memberitahu tentang kecelakaan yang dia alami sewaktu kecil?" Minsoo nampak menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada saran Junhae.

"Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengingat tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya bahkan dia sering memimpikan kecelakaannya beberapa hari ini" jelas Junhae.

"andwe, ini bukan jalan yang terbaik yeobo... biarkan Kyuhyun mengingat dengan sendirinya jika bisa buat dia tidak bisa mengingat kenangan buruk itu... karena wanita sialan itu, Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan itu... ibu macam apa dia..." ucap Minsoo dengan wajah yang memendam amarah.

"Minsoo-ya..."

"kau tidak boleh melakukannya yeobo, selama ini kita sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidup seperti ini.. aku sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan Donghae, apa kau pikir Donghae akan senang jika Kyuhyun mengingat hal itu? apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana Donghae menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri?" ucap Minsoo untuk menyadarkan suaminya.

Junhae nampak berpikir keras mengenai ucapan istrinya.

"selama Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya, maka jangan pernah menceritakan hal itu" ucap Minsoo.

Junhae hanya diam saja mendengar apa yang istrinya ucapkan. Junhae juga tidak ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya tetapi dia begitu kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu tersiksa dengan kenangan yang dilupakannya. Kenangan yang Kyuhyun ingat sewaktu kecil hanyalah seringnya dia keluar masuk ruang operasi setelah dia tebangun diranjang rumah sakit. Hampir satu tahun Kyuhyun keluar masuk rumah sakit untuk menjalani pengobatan dan beberapa operasi, maka dari itulah kenapa dia begitu membenci rumah sakit sampai sekarang. Namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu penyakit apa yang sebenarnya dia derita sehingga membuatnya keluar masuk rumah sakit. Orang tua Kyuhyun selalu bilang jika semua ini untuk kesehatan Kyuhyun tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas.

####

Taeri nampak termenung dibalkon luar kamarnya. Dia nampak memegangi sebuah foto yang sudah usang. Nampak seorang namja kecil bersama dengan dirinya tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera. Hanya foto itulah kenangan terakhir dirinya bersama sang putra kandungnya.

"bagaimana kabarmu nak?" gumam Taeri sambil memandang foto tersebut.

Tidak lama Taeri memandang foto tersebut karena kenangan yang buruk dan rasa bersalah langsung menghantuinya ketika dia memandang foto tersebut.

_Flash back_

Taeri nampak menggandeng seorang namja kecil dengan ransel yang ada dipunggungnya.

Namja kecil tersebut nampak menurut dengan apa yang akan eommanya lakukan padanya karena hanya sang eommalah yang dia miliki didunia ini semenjak appanya meninggalkannya tanpa kabar sejak dia masih kecil. Taeri nampak menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel miliknya.

Tidak lama seorang yeoja yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Taeri sudah sampai dengan sebuah mobil yang dia kendarai.

"oh, Minsoo-ya... tolong jaga Kyuhyun, nde?" ucap Taeri pada Minsoo.

"mwoya? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minsoo.

"kau tahu kan betapa kami hidup sengsara selama ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus, aku juga harus berusaha merubah kehidupanku Minsoo-ya. Jadi tolong jaga Kyuhyun selama aku pergi" ucap Taeri.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Minsoo lagi.

"aku akan bekerja dan aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun lagi saat semua keadaan sudah membaik" ucap Taeri pada Minsoo.

"kenapa kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan tidak mengajaknya?" tanya Minsoo yang masih tidak mengerti kenapa Taeri meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersamanya.

"untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa membawanya karena suatu alasan. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang aku punya maka aku mohon jaga dia untukku" ucap Taeri pada Minsoo.

Minsoo hanya menghela napas beratnya, bukan karena Kyuhyun tetapi karena sikap Taeri. Minsoo dan Taeri memang sudah bersahabat sejak dibangku sekolah namun nasib Minsoo jauh lebih beruntung setelah menikah dengan Junhae. Sedangkan Taeri, dia harus menerima keluarganya hancur karena sang suami yang meninggalkannya bersama Kyuhyun seorang diri setelah menikahinya.

Taeri berjongkok dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dengarkan eomma nde?" Taeri mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berusia 5 tahun.

"kau tahu kan jika eomma sangat menyayangimu?" ucap Taeri sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"eomma akan menjemputmu jika sudah waktunya. Mulai sekarang, kau harus menurut dengan ucapan ajumma nde?" Taeri melanjutkan ucapannya sambil memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan eommanya akan menjemputnya. Mata Kyuhyun nampak berair dan mulai menangis. Meskipun umurnya baru 5 tahun namun dia tahu jika eommanya akan meninggalkannya.

"jangan pergi, eomma" ucap Kyuhyun yang menangis sambil memeluk eommanya.

Taeri sangat berat meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

Minsoo pun memegang tubuh kecil Kyuhyun agar membiarkan eommanya pergi. Kyuhyun menangis sangat keras saat sang eomma meninnggalkannya bersama Minsoo.

_Fashback End_

###

Minsoo memandang sebuah foto usang yang sama dengan yang Taeri punyai. Foto tersebut adalah foto yang Taeri tinggalkan didalam ransel kecil Kyuhyun. Kenangan Minsoo juga kembali kesaat dimana dia dan Taeri bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya. Minsoo sengaja menjaga ransel tersebut untuk Kyuhyun dan akan memberikan pada Kyuhyun serta menceritakan padanya setelah Kyuhyun sudah mulai dewasa namun hal itu tidak akan penah Minsoo lakukan setelah kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun waktu itu.

_Flashback_

Donghae dan Kyuhyun bermain bola dihalaman depan rumah Minsoo. Nampak sekali kedekatan yang Donghae tunjukkan bersama Kyuhyun meskipun pada awalnya Donghae tidak menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ambil bolanya!" Donghae menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengambil bola yang menggelinding kepinggir jalan.

Minsoo yang sedang membersihkan halaman nampak mengawasi langkah Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berusia 5 tahun. Rumah yang terletak dipinggir jalan membuat Minsoo sedikit khawatir jika Donghae maupun Kyuhyun akan bermain-main ke jalan.

Kyuhyun nampak berlari dan ingin mengambil bola yang ada dipinggir jalan namun segera dihentikan oleh Minsoo.

"biar ajumma yang mengambilnya, nde?" ucap Minsoo yang segera berjalan untuk mengambil bola tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Minsoo dari belakang dan berjalan melewati sebuah pagar tinggi rumah itu. Pandangan Kyuhyun saat ini beralih pada seseorang yang berada diseberang jalan rumah Minsoo.

"eomma?" ucap Kyuhyun keras yang membuat Minsoo sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Minsoo mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan melihat sosok Taeri yang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Minsoo dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar Taeri yang sangat dia rindukan selama ini. Kyuhyun yang lepas pengawasan dari Minsoo membuat Kyuhyun berjalan menyeberang jalan begitu saja. Dari arah yang berlawanan nampak mobil trusk besar mendekati Kyuhyun. Minsoo yang baru menyadari hal itu langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun tetapi semua terlambat. Tubuh kecil Kyuhyun terhempas jauh.

"KYUHYUN-ah!" Minsoo berteriak histeris saat mendapati sosok mungil Kyuhyun bersimpah darah dengan mata tertutup rapat.

_Flasback End_

"Kyuhyunie..." ucap Minsoo sambil memandang foto kecil Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"eomma..." panggil Donghae yang ternyata sejak tadi melihat sang eomma yang nampak sedih.

"eh, Donghae-ya.. sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Minsoo yang kemudian mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

"eomma masih memandangi foto usang itu?" tanya Donghae yang melihat foto yang segera disembunyikan oleh Minsoo.

Minsoo tidak menyahuti pertanyaan Donghae.

"seperti apa wajah eomma Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Donghae sejak awal sangat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Namun Donghae tidak tahu seperti apa wajah eomma Kyuhyun karena eommanya tidak pernah memberitahu seperti apa wajah eomma Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ya..."

"arraseo.. arraseo eomma, aku tidak akan menanyakan ataupun menyinggung hal yang menyangkut Kyuhyun dan masa lalunya" ucap Donghae.

Minsoo tersenyum pada Donghae yang mengerti apa yang eommanya inginkan.

"aku juga tidak ingin mengungkitnya eomma, aku ingin jika Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi adik kandungku selamanya. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku jika dia bertemu eommanya nanti" ucap Donghae dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"apa itu alasan kenapa kau begitu memaksa appamu untuk menghapus ingatan Kyuhyun?" tanya Minsoo yang sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang Donghae rasakan.

"ne, meskipun aku tahu permintaanku itu mustahil tetapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian itu eomma. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena menyuruhnya mengambil bola saat itu. Andaikan saja aku tidak menyuruhnya pasti semua ini..."

"tidak ada yang salah Hae-ya, kau tidak salah sama sekali. Semua ini takdir dari Tuhan" ucap Minsoo memberikan Donghae pengertian.

"jika kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi mungkin saja saat ini Kyuhyun sudah berkumpul bersama eommanya" ucap Donghae sedih.

"dan mungkin juga dia tidak akan bertemu eommanya karena dia ditinggalkan oleh eommanya" ucap Minsoo yang membuat Donghae menatap sang eomma dengan pandangan yang penuh arti.

"apa maksudmu eomma? Apa menurutmu selama ini jika Kyuhyun sudah dibuang oleh eommanya sendiri?" tanya Donghae.

Minsoo hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghae. Ucapan Donghae sangat benar karena selama ini Minsoo berpikir jika Taeri sengaja membuang Kyuhyun.

"eomma..." Donghae masih meminta penjelasan dari Minsoo tetapi Minsoo tetap saja diam.

"geurae, eomma memang benar. Jika memang eomma Kyuhyun benar-benar mencari Kyuhyun selama ini, maka akan dengan mudah sekali menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun dirumah ini" ucap Donghae yang ternyata satu pikiran dengan Minsoo.

"ternyata memang benar selama ini yang aku rasakan. Aku kira eomma Kyuhyun masih mencarinya dengan menghubungi eomma, tetapi mendengar perkataan eomma tadi membuat aku semakin tidak mau melepaskan Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae dengan mantap.

Donghae memang selalu merasa aneh, yang Donghae tahu selama ini Kyuhyun dititipkan kepada keluarganya dan eomma Kyuhyun sedang bekerja ditempat yang jauh. Donghae selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil bola saat itu sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Semenjak amnesia akibat kecelakaan itu, Kyuhyun menjadi anak adopsi keluarga Lee dan membuat Donghae menjadi hyung angkat Donghae. Karena rasa bersalah terhadap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun layaknya dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan Donghae benar-benar ingin agar Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengingat tentang eommanya karena Donghae takut kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Minsoo memandang Donghae dengan lekat. Dia tidak habis pikir jika putranya tersebut memiliki kecurigaan yang sangat tepat seperti itu. Bahkan Donghae seperti memiliki ikatan atin yang sama dengan dirinya.

"kau benar Donghae-ya, itulah kenapa aku mengangkat Kyuhyun sebagai anakku. Aku merasa sangat kasihan dan bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Aku juga tidak ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun bertemu wanita itu lagi. Karena wanita itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir meninggalkan dunia ini. Wanita kejam seperti dia bahkan tidak layak disebut eomma" ucap Minsoo yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Dari jauh nampak Junhae mencuri dengar pembicaraan anak dan ibu tersebut. Meskipun sejak awal Junhae tahu apa alasan Minsoo sangat melindungi Kyuhyun namun dia masih merasa bersalah jika harus menyembunyikan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhak tahu tentang masa lalunya.

_Memang lebih baik jika Kyuhyun mengingatnya sendiri dan semoga saat dia mengingat hal itu, dia tidak membenci keluarga kita. Aku pun tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun. meskipun tujuan kita baik tetapi seharusnya kita menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Kyuhyun apakah dia mau mencari eomma yang telah menelantarkannya atau tidak. _ Batin Junhae.

Saat makan malam berlangsung dikediaman Lee, Kyuhyun juga ikut bergabung untuk makan malam. Kyuhyun duduk dideretan sebelah kiri disamping Donghae sedangkan sang eomma duduk didepannya bersama appanya. Makan malam keluarga tersebut berlangsung sederhana namun begitu hangat. Tetapi suasana terasa sedikit canggung saat ini. Donghae lebih memilih diam dan sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun saat makan.

Kyuhyun merasa adanya kecanggungan diantara keluarganya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya. Minsoo, Junhae dan Donghae seketika memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tidak melanjutkan makannya.

"wae? apa kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" tanya Minsoo saat melihat ekspresi cemberut Kyuhyun.

"anio, hanya ada sayuran dimakananku eomma..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan sehelai sayuran yang ikut masuk kedalam piringnya.

Donghae melihat kearah piring Kyuhyun dan melihat seberapa banyak sayuran yang ada dipiring Kyuhyun.

"mwoya, kau sebut ini sayuran? Hanya sehelai dan kau menghentikan makanmu?" tanya Donghae yang kemudian mengambil sehelai sayur yang ada dipiring Kyuhyun kemudian memakannya.

"sudah, makanlah.. sudah tidak ada sayuran sekarang" ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan makannya sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan hyungnya yang sangat baik padanya.

"eomma..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"hmmm" jawab Minsoo yang sedang mengunyah makanan.

"ternyata tadi bukan hanya aku yang menjadi murid baru dikelas Donghae hyung, ada namja bernama Siwon yang menjadi teman sebangkuku" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan yang ada.

"apa kau senang?" tanya Donghae sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang melahap makanannya.

_Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh _Batin Donghae yang melihat selera makan Kyuhyun yang mulai kembali.

"ne, entah kenapa sepertinya dia sangat kurang perhatian.. aku ingin menjadi temannya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Siwon.

"syukurlah jika kau sudah punya teman baru" ucap Minsoo.

"apa kau sudah merasa baikan Kyu?" tanya Junhae yang membuat pembicaraan menjadi beralih ke kesehatan Kyuhyun.

"ne appa, aku ingin segera sembuh agar bisa masuk sekolah besok umtuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Siwon dan aku ingin menagih janji yang appa ucapkan tadi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Minsoo melirik sang suami dengan pandangan protes. Minsoo tahu jika janji yang Junhae ucapkan untuk Kyuhyun adalah tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Kyuhyun.

"janji apa Kyu?" Junhae pura-pura lupa dengan apa yang dia ucapkan pada Kyuhyun.

"mwo? bukankah kau akan menceritakan tentang kecelakaan yang aku impikan appa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mungkin itu adalah mimpi buruk karena kau sedang sakit" ucap Minsoo.

"apa aku sakit parah eomma? Apa aku harus menjalani operasi seperti dulu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. arah pembicaraan kini menjadi lebih serius saat membahas tentang kesehatan Kyuhyun.

"anio, bukan begitu Kyu..." sanggah Minsoo.

"begitukah? arraseo..." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Percuma untuk memaksakan bertanya tentang sakit yang dia derita karena appa dan eommanya akan tetap bungkam tentang hal itu.

"hyung, apa kau melihat eomma Siwon tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang beralih lagi pada pembicaraan semula.

"nde?"

"apa kita pernah bertemu orang itu sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi seperti sedang mengingat-ingat seseorang.

"eh, anio... kita tidak pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya" ucap Donghae yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"begitukah? aneh... kenapa aku seperti tidak asing dengan wanita itu?" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat semuanya terkejut dan saling memandang.

"mungkin karena dia cantik seperti eomma" ucap Donghae spontan.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir namun akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"ne, dia cantik seperti eomma... anio, eomma lebih cantik.. eomma yang terbaik" ucap Kyuhyun.

Minsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun. Minsoo senang jika Kyuhyun sudah kembali sehat meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat tetapi ocehan Kyuhyun membuatnya yakin jika Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik daripada tadi siang.

###

Suasana yang lebih canggung nampak saat makan malam dirumah keluarga Choi. Sang kepala rumah tangga nampak tidak hadir karena urusan perusahaan yang dia pimpin. Nampak Taeri duduk sendiri menunggu Siwon untuk bergabung dengannya.

Cukup lama dia menunggu Siwon dan hal itu sudah biasa jika suaminya tidak ada dirumah bersama mereka.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Siwon berjalan menuju meja makan tersebut dan duduk dikursi yang selalu dia tempati yaitu didepan Taeri.

Makan malam pun berlangsung tanpa adanya pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

"Mianhae.." ucap Siwon singkat dengan wajah masih menunduk menghadap ke arah makanan yang ada didepannya.

Taeri sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Siwon ucapkan.

"untuk apa?" tanya Taeri.

"untuk tadi..." jawab Siwon seadanya. Meskipun nada bicara Siwon terdengar dingin namun masih ada sedikit perhatian didalam ucapannya.

"anio, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.. maafkan aku karena sudah tidak sopan padamu" ucap Taeri. Siwon hanya diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Sudah lama Taeri tidak berbincang dengan Siwon. Jarang sekali keduanya berbicara jika memang tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

"apa kau tidak merindukan anakmu?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Perkataan itu mampu membuat tubuh Taeri membeku.

Melihat Taeri yang diam membuat Siwon merasa tidak enak sudah menanyakan hal yang pribadi padanya.

"aku hanya ingin tahu apakah seorang eomma masih memikirkan anaknya meskipun sudah terpisah sekian lama. Mungkin juga eommaku sedang memikirkanku saat ini" Siwon meralat ucapannya.

"ne, aku merindukannya" ucap Taeri sedih yang membuat Siwon memandang Taeri dengan perasaan bersalah.

"setiap eomma pasti merasakan hal yang sama jika mereka berpisah dengan anak mereka seberapa lama dan seberapa jauh itu" ucap Taeri.

"apa kau tidak ingin mengajaknya bersamamu?" tanya Siwon.

Pertanyaan itu sungguh mengejutkan hati Taeri, bagaimana bisa Siwon yang sangat dingin bahkan menolak keberadaannya kini menanyakan hal yang seperti itu. Taeri sejak awal memang mengaku jika dia adalah janda dengan anak satu yang usianya beda satu tahun dengan Siwon tetapi Taeri selalu bilang jika anaknya sedang bersama ayahnya di luar negeri. Itulah kenapa Taeri tidak mengajak sang anak bersamanya dan karena hak asuh terletak pada ayahnya.

"kenapa kau menanyakannya? Dia baik-baik saja dengan appanya di Amerika, dia bahkan mungkin sudah punya eomma baru" ucap Taeri yang merasa jika pembicaraan mereka akan sangat jauh kedalam privasi masing-masing.

"jadi nasibnya sama denganku? Huh! ternyata aku tidak sendiri menerima nasib ini" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis meratapi nasibnya yang sama buruknya dengan anak Taeri.

"sudahlah, lanjutkan makanmu" ucap Taeri agar Siwon berhenti menanyakan anaknya yang sudah lama kehilangan kontak dengannya.

_Nasib Kyuhyun lebih buruk darimu Siwon-ah. Bahkan eommamu masih sering menelpon dan menemuimu saat kau rindu padanya. Sedangkan aku, bahkan aku takut untuk menemuinya. Entah kenapa tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah melupakanku. Batin Taeri_

**TBC**

**Apakah sudah terjawab pertanyaan dari readers tentang penyakit Kyuhyun? yapp, semua karena kecelakaan. Taeri bahkan tidak tahu tentang kecelakaan Kyuhyun. Author seneng baca komentar dari readers, meskipun sudah ketebak jalan ceritanya tetapi masih banyak yang nunggu next ^^**

**Gomawo ya, kalian memberikan semangat dan inspirasi buat lanjutin FF ini.**

**Tunggu next chapter ya... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Unspeakable Secret**

**Cast: Kyuhyun (17) , Donghae(18) , Siwon(18), Eunhyuk(18)-Cameo**

**Gendre: Brothership/ Familly/ Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 4**

**_Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/_**

"kenapa kau menanyakannya? Dia baik-baik saja dengan appanya di Amerika, dia bahkan mungkin sudah punya eomma baru" ucap Taeri yang merasa jika pembicaraan mereka akan sangat jauh kedalam privasi masing-masing.

"jadi nasibnya sama denganku? Huh! ternyata aku tidak sendiri menerima nasib ini" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis meratapi nasibnya yang sama buruknya dengan anak Taeri.

"sudahlah, lanjutkan makanmu" ucap Taeri agar Siwon berhenti menanyakan anaknya yang sudah lama kehilangan kontak dengannya.

_Nasib Kyuhyun lebih buruk darimu Siwon-ah. Bahkan eommamu masih sering menelpon dan menemuimu saat kau rindu padanya. Sedangkan aku, bahkan aku takut untuk menemuinya. Entah kenapa tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah melupakanku. Batin Taeri_

**Selanjutnya...**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya menandakan jika hari yang panjang akan dimulai. Suasana ramai sangat terasa disebuah kelas yang Donghae dan Kyuhyun tempati.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tengah asik berbincang dengan Eunhyuk ketika tiba dikelas. Siwon nampak berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangku yang ada disebelah Kyuhyun.

"selamat pagi Siwon-ah" sapa Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

Siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak sukanya.

"wae, apa aku salah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"kau berisik" ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"YA! Dia hanya ingin menjadi temanmu" ucap Donghae membela Kyuhyun.

"teman?" tanya Siwon yang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. Latar belakang Siwon yang dari keluarga kaya membuatnya harus menjalani home schooling sejak sekolah dasar hingga menengah. Appa Siwon sangat menyarankan jika Siwon dapat melanjutkan home schoolingnya tetapi Siwon menolak keras hal itu. Dia ingin merasakan mempunyai teman seperti namja seusianya.

"ne, aku ingin menjadi temanmu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"aku tidak biasa beteman" ucap Siwon dingin.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Siwon yang terdengar sangat tajam ditelinga Kyuhyun. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun menyerah untuk menjadi teman Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Siwon lalu memegang tangan Siwon.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon yang terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"apa kau pernah bermain bola? Apa kau pernah bertanding games? Apa kau pernah jalan-jalan dan makan di cafe?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya. Siwon masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun yang bersarang ditangannya.

"ahhh, kau pasti tidak pernah melakukan itu, terlihat jelas diwajahmu jika kau tidak pernah melakukannya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketusnya berharap kata-katanya dapat membuat Siwon iri.

"mwoya? Kau mengejekku?" Siwon sedikit memincingkan matanya tak percaya jika dia sedang diejek oleh Kyuhyun.

"anio tuan muda, jika kau punya waktu maka aku akan mengajakmu melakukan semua hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukakan. Apa kau ingin melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda dan terdengar genit.

"tidak bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu itu? sangat mengganggu" ucap Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau melepaskannya. Dia justru mempererat pelukan terhadap tangan Siwon.

"jawab dulu jika kau mau melakukannya" ucap Kyuhyun.

"ne, aku akan ikut denganmu tetapi jangan mengejekku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang melakukan hal itu padaku" ucap Siwon.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa melihat sikap Siwon yang sangat jaim. Donghae tersenyum mengingat perlakuan yang sama dari Kyuhyun untuknya dulu. Ketika Kyuhyun mencoba menjadi dekat dengannya sewaktu pertama kali datang kerumahnya.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon untuk bermain terlebih dahulu. Meskipun Siwon nampak tidak suka tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat antusias dengan ajaan Kyuhyun karena baru kali ini Siwon mempunyai seorang teman yang mengajaknya bermain.

"wae? kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Donghae.

"aku harus menghubungi eommaku" ucap Siwon sambil mengambil handphone miliknya dan menghubungkannya dengan nomor eomma tirinya.

"ahh, dia benar-benar seorang tuan muda" ucap Eunhyuk menggoda Siwon.

"aku adalah contoh yang baik, maka dari itu contohlah aku" ucap Siwon.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Siwon yang menasehati Eunhyuk.

"aku akan bermain bersama temanku dulu" ucap Siwon terhadap Taeri dengan singkat lalu menutup panggilan itu.

"kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang heran karena Siwon hanya berkata seperti itu pada eommanya.

Siwon mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

###

Minsoo sedang menyiapkan beberapa makanan dan camilan saat mendapat pesan singkat dari Donghae jika teman sekelas mereka akan bermain dirumah mereka.

"eomma, kami pulang !" seru Donghae sambil masuk terlebih dahulu. Bagi Eunhyuk, rumah Donghae adalah tempat yang sangat nyaman untuknya melepas lelah. Minsoo begitu mengenal Eunhyuk karena dia adalah sahabat terbaik bagi Donghae.

"aigooo, ayo masuklah... eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian" ucap Minsoo kepada teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Siwon dengan sopan memberikan salam pada Minsoo.

"aigoo, tampannya.. apa kau Choi Siwon?" tanya Minsoo sambil mengusap pelan wajah Siwon.

"ne" jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum kepada Minsoo.

Sapaan hangat dari Minsoo serta Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk membuat Siwon menjadi larut dalam kebahagiaan dan kehangatan keluarga tersebut. Siwon tak ragu lagi menunjukkan bagaimana sikap asli yang dia miliki.

"wuahhh, ini benar-benar seru!" ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sedang bertanding games dengannya.

"kau akan kalah dengan Kyuhyun, dia adalah pangeran games, GameKyu.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil memakan camilan yang ada didepannya. Minsoo membawakan minuman untuk tamu anak mereka. Kemudian Minsoo juga ikut bergabung bersama dengan Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"apa kau sudah berpamitan pada orangtuamu?" tanya Minsoo pada Siwon yang kali ini duduk bersebelahan dengan Minsoo, gantian melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang bertanding games. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"ne, aku sudah menelponnya tadi" jawab Siwon sambil tetap fokus pada layar TV dimana menampilkan pertandingan games tersebut.

"aku dengar jika kau anak dari pemilik perusahaan furniture yang sangat terkenal. Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama orang tuamu Siwon-ah?" tanya Minsoo ingin tahu.

Siwon sempat memandang Minsoo namun dengan senyum Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Minsoo.

"appaku bernama Choi Junpyo dan eommaku Im Taeri" ujar Siwon.

Bagaikan tertimpa batu, Minsoo terdiam mendengar nama yang disebutkan Siwon.

"siapa nama eommamu?" Minsoo mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya lagi membuat Siwon sedikit risih dengan hal yang dilakukan Minsoo.

"dia ibu tiriku, namanya Im Taeri" Siwon mengulangi jawabannya dan membuat Minsoo semakin membeku. Donghae sedikit melirik sang eomma yang terlihat terkejut dengan nama eomma Siwon. Bengongnya Donghae membuat Eunhyuk dengan mudah mengalahkan Donghae. Terlihat dilayar TV menunjukkan jika Donghae sudah terkalahkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"YA! Kau kalah Donghae-ya! Hahahahaha" ucap Eunhyuk yang memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara Minsoo dan Siwon. Siwon menjadi berubah memandang dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dan ikut menertawakan Donghae yang kalah. Minsoo diam-diam berjalan menjauhi Siwon dan menuju kearah kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah berjalan ke arah dimana Donghae dan yang lainnya berkumpul tak sengaja mendengar nama Taeri yang disebutkan oleh Siwon. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terhenti seolah teringat oleh sesuatu sehingga membuat langkahnya tertahan. Kali ini sebuah suara seolah tengah memanggil nama yang diucapkan oleh Siwon. Kepala Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sangat sakit sehingga membuatnya harus terduduk dilantai untuk sedikit menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

"aarghhhh, kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit" gumam Kyuhyun yang mencoba menahan rasa sakit tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba menahannya agar tidak membuat yang lainnya khawatir. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berdiri dengan tenaga yang dia miliki. Meskipun masih sedikit pusing namun Kyuhyun berusaha agar tidak terlihat sakit didepan eomma maupun Donghae.

Kyuhyun kemudian ikut bergabung ditengah-tengah Donghae dan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun melihat sang eomma yang tidak lagi berada disana. Kyuhyun berpikir jika Minsoo sedang berada dikamar ataupun dihalaman belakang. Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa yang empuk sambil melihat pertandingan ulang antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun untuk bertanding games lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama bermain dirumah Donghae, Siwon pun berpamitan untuk pulang. Sebelumnya Siwon sudah meminta agar sang sopir pribadinya menjemput dikediaman Lee.

"Eunhyuk-ah, mari kuantar kau pulang" ucap Siwon dengan ramah pada Eunhyuk.

"jinjja? Kau akan mengantarkanku? Aigoo ternyata kau baik sekali" ucap Eunhyuk senang.

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Donghae sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak pucat kembali. Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Donghae hanya dapat melemparkan senyum sebagai tanda agar Donghae tidak perlu khawatir padanya. Setelah berpamitan pada Minsoo, Siwon dan Eunhyuk segera berjalan keluar rumah kediaman Lee dengan diantar oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Nampak sebuah mobil hitam yang kemarin menjemput Siwon disekolah sedang terpakir diseberang jalan. Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya melihat dari jauh mobil tersebut. Kepala Kyuhyun semakin sakit saat sebuah bayangan anak kecil seperti dirinya nampak berlari mengikuti mobil tersebut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang kepalanya.

"kyuhyun-ah... gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun nampak tak sehat.

"gwaenchana hyung" ucap Kyuhyun senormal mungkin agar Donghae tak khawatir padanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah diikuti dengan Donghae yang tidak lupa menutup pagar besar rumahnya.

Minsoo nampak melihat sosok Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari balik jendela kamarnya dilantai dua.

"bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dunia ini begitu kecil?" gumam Minsoo.

"kyuhyunie... bagaimana bisa nasibmu semalang ini nak"

Setelah makan malam, keluarga Lee nampak berkumpul bersama diruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Donghae dan Junhae nampak tertawa bersama namun Kyuhyun justru nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Minsoo yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau sakit?" Junhae tiba-tiba berucap ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat pucat.

"eh, anio" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cepat.

"jangan bohong" ucap Junhae sambil berusaha menyentuh kening Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah kanannya. Kyuhyun berusaha menolak sentuhan tangan appanya dan membuat Junhae semakin yakin jika Kyuhyun sedang tidak sehat.

"kau menghindar?" tanya Junhae sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis pada Junhae.

"wae? apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Junhae.

"anio appa, opseo.." ucap Kyuhyun berbohong.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat Kyu, kau nampak tidak sehat" saran Minsoo pada Kyuhyun.

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil beranjak menuju kedalam kamarnya.

Junhae memegang tangan Kyuhyun sehingga langkah Kyuhyun harus tehenti.

"apa kau mengingat sesuatu? Atau memimpikan sesuatu?" Junhae bertanya dengan pada Kyuhyun. Minsoo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Junhae, begitu juga dengan Donghae.

Kyuhyun mencoba menatap mata sang appa dimana dia berharap jika appanya dapat memberikan kepastian padanya. Kyuhyun semakin yakin jika appanya menyimpan rahasia yang mungkin tidak Kyuhyun ketahui saat Junhae menanyakan hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangan appanya dengan pandangan yang lelah.

"aku lelah appa" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

_Jangan bertanya jika kau tidak mau memberitahu yang sebenarnya, appa_ Batin Kyuhyun.

Minsoo hanya mampu memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

Junhae memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun namun Minsoo mencegah langkah suaminya tersebut.

"wae?" tanya Junhae yang tidak tahan lagi jika harus melihat Kyuhyun menderita karena ingatannya yang muncul sedikit demi sedikit.

"jangan lakukan itu yeobo" ucap Minsoo memohon pada Junhae. Junhae memandang Minsoo lalu memandang Donghae. Donghae hanya diam lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Donghae juga tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. bagi Donghae saat ini keputusan yang diambil oleh orang tuanya adalah keputusan yang terbaik meskipun Donghae sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan appa dan eommanya lakukan.

Junhae memandang Minsoo kembali kemudian berjalan menuju kamar. Minsoo mengerti dengan arti pandangan Junhae padanya, Minsoo pun mengikuti Junhae menuju kedalam kamar.

"yeoboo, Kyuhyun sangat menderita saat ini" ucap Junhae memulai pembicaraan.

"kau bicara sebagai seorang appa atau sebagai dokter?" tanya Minsoo yang membuat Junhae sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan sang istri.

"mwo?"

"apa kau pernah melihat Kyuhyun sebagai seorang anak?" tanya Minsoo.

"kau selalu menyuruhku untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang eommanya, apa kau ingin dia pergi?" tanya Minsoo yang membuat Junhae terkejut.

"yeobo, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya jika aku sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun? aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan dia" ucap Junhae.

"lalu kenapa kau membahas ini lagi?" Minsoo mulai sedikit emosi.

"apa kau yakin jika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan kita jika kita menceritakan tentang eomma kandungnya?" tanya Junhae yang membuat Minsoo berpikir ulang dan mencerna setiap ucapan Junhae.

"sebagai appa aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun tetapi kali ini aku tidak akan berbicara sebagai appa, kali ini aku berbicara sebagai seorang dokter yang paham akan kesehatan Kyuhyun" ucap Junhae lagi. Minsoo terdiam namun masih mendengarkan apa yang akan suaminya katakan.

"kau ingat, Kyuhyun kecil kita harus menjalani operasi selama beberapa kali kan? kecelakaan itu membuat dia harus menerima tulang rusuk buatan karena sebagian besar tulang rusuknya patah dan retak. Kita selalu bilang jika semua itu untuk kesehatannya sehingga dia mau untuk dioperasi. Kyuhyun begitu rapuh saat dia kecil dulu, bahkan untuk bernapas pun dia kesakitan" ucap Junhae menjelaskan dan mengingatkan Minsoo kepada kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu itu.

"bahkan setelah kecelakaan itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun dan pada akhirnya kita tahu jika Kyuhyun menderita amnesia setelah mengajaknya melakukan beberapa tes kesehatan" lanjut Junhae.

Minsoo masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun waktu itu.

"hidup dengan rusuk buatan dan amnesia cukup membuat Kyuhyun menderita yeobo, paling tidak kita harus membantunya menghilangkan salah satu penyakit itu agar Kyuhyun tidak begitu menderita" ucap Junhae.

"ini untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun"

"jika itu satu-satunya cara maka kita hanya perlu bilang tentang kecelakaan itu tanpa menyebut nama eommanya" ucap Minsoo.

"mwo" Junhae tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Minsoo.

"bukankah ingatan Kyuhyun yang sering muncul adalah tentang kecelakaan itu? jadi ceritakan saja tentang kecelakaan itu dan tentang rusuk buatan yang membuat dia melakukan bebrapa kali operasi tetapi jangan pernah menyebut nama Taeri, dengan begitu Kyuhyun tidak akan menanyakan lagi tentang kecelakaan itu dan tidak akan mengingat Taeri" ucap Minsoo dengan nada yang terdengar egois.

"wae? kenapa kau seperti ini Minsoo-ya" ucap Junhae yang kecewa dengan sikap Minsoo.

"kau ingat tentang murid baru bernama Siwon itu?" tanya Minsoo pada Junhae.

"teman sebangku Kyuhyun?" tanya Junhae memastikan ingatannya tidak salah.

"ne, dia tadi bermain kerumah ini" ucap Minsoo.

"lalu apa yang salah dengannya?" tanya Junhae yang tidak mengerti tentang ucapan Minsoo.

"eomma tiri Siwon adalah Taeri" ucap Minsoo.

"Mwo? bagaimana bisa? Apa kau yakin?" Junhae sangat terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan Minsoo.

"aku sangat yakin, bukankah kemarin malam Kyuhyun bilang jika dia tidak asing dengan eomma Siwon padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu" Minsoo menjelaskan dan mengingat kembali apa yang membuatnya yakin jika Taeri adalah eomma Siwon.

"jika memang benar Taeri adalah eomma Siwon maka sudah seharusnya kita menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun sebelum dia tahu dengan sendirinya. Jika kita tidak menceritakannya mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan membenci kita nanti" ucap Junhae.

"anio, itu tidak akan terjadi. aku berharap jika Kyuhyun tidak akan mengingat Taeri lagi" ucap Minsoo.

"bagaimana jika dia mengingatnya lalu dia tahu jika kita sengaja untuk menutupinya dan tidak memberitahukannya?" ucap Junhae yang sulit menerima saran Minsoo.

"aku akan menghadapinya nanti karena sampai saat ini dia tidak mengingatnya dan aku harap dia tidak bisa mengingat Taeri lagi" ucap Minsoo.

"mingkin ini terdengar kejam tetapi percayalah padaku yeobo. Jika memang ada diantara kita yang disalahkan maka itu adalah aku" ucap Minsoo agar Junhae tidak lagi merasa terbebani.

Junhae merasa kasihan pada Minsoo namun dia juga kecewa dengan sikap keras kepala Minsoo.

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, seorang namja nampak tengah mencuri dengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"nu..gu? eomma Siwon adalah..."

###

Taeri nampak membuat segelas minuman untuk Siwon. Moodnya kali ini benar-benar baik karena Siwon menelponnya tadi siang hanya untuk berpamitan padanya.

Taeri berpikir jika Siwon sudah sedikit terbuka padanya. Taeri pun berjalan kearah kamar Siwon. Tidak lupa dia mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon seperti biasanya.

"Siwon-ah, eomma membawakan minuman untukmu" ucap Taeri.

"masuklah" ucap Siwon dari dalam.

Wajah tampan Siwon nampak menunjukkan senyum yang selalu mengembang diwajahnya dan membuat Taeri juga ikut senang.

"apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu?" tanya Taeri saat Siwon senyum-senyum sendiri melihat layar handphonenya.

"temanku, ternyata punya teman itu menyenangkan" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"kau sudah punya teman? Kapan-kapan ajaklah mereka kemari" ucap Taeri.

"tentu" jawab Siwon singkat.

"apa mereka lucu?" Taeri mencoba berbicara dengan Siwon yang masih nampak asik dengan telepon genggamnya.

"ne, mereka sangat baik. Mereka nampak tidak mirip tetapi mereka adalah adik dan kakak" ucap Siwon sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana terdapat foto dirinya, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"dia adalah teman sebangkuku, Kyuhyun dan ini kakaknya Donghae, mereka bahkan sangat berbeda bagaimana bisa mereka saudara" ucap Siwon.

Tangan Taeri nampak gemetar saat Siwon menunjukkan foto dan menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun.

_Mungkinkah kau?_

_Uri Kyuhyun? dan kau Donghae anak Minsoo?_ Batin Taeri

"siapa eomma mereka?" tanya Taeri tiba-tiba.

"Minsoo, Lee Minsoo"

**TBC**

**Siapakah yang mendengar pembicaraan Junhae dan Minsoo?**

**Bagaimana pertemuan antara Taeri dan Kyuhyun? bagaimana reaksi Minsoo dan Taeri saat mereka semua saling bertemu?**

**Tunggu Next Chapter ^^ gomawo yang sudah mau review dan menyukai FF ini..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Unspeakable Secret**

**Cast: Kyuhyun (17) , Donghae(18) , Siwon(18), Eunhyuk(18)-Cameo**

**Gendre: Brothership/ Familly/ Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 5**

**_Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/_**

_Mungkinkah kau?_

_Uri Kyuhyun? dan kau Donghae anak Minsoo?_ Batin Taeri

"siapa eomma mereka?" tanya Taeri tiba-tiba.

"Minsoo, Lee Minsoo"

**Selanjutnya...**

Kyuhyun nampak tidak nafsu untuk sarapan pagi ini karena dia hanya melihat makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Minsoo menjadi khawatir pada Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan Junhae dan Donghae.

"makanlah Kyu" ucap Minsoo pada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menyuapkan beberapa sendok makanan kedalam mulutnya dengan malas.

"apa kau sakit?" tanya Junhae yang selalu menanyakan hal itu jika Kyuhyun sedikit berbeda.

_Pertanyaan itu lagi_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jangan masuk sekolah hari ini!" ucap Minsoo tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun begitu terkejut.

"wae eomma? Aku tidak sakit, sungguh" ucap Kyuhyun yang mengira jika Minsoo khawatir pada kesehatannya.

"aku akan mengurus kepindahanmu hari ini" ucap Minsoo telak sehingga membuat semua yang berada disana terkejut.

"wae? apa yang terjadi eomma?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Minsoo ingin agar Kyuhyun pindah sekolah.

"yeoboo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Junhae yang tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Kyuhyun karena Minsoo tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu dengannya.

"aku ingin kau pindah dari sekolah itu" ucap Minsoo lagi.

"eomma, apa alasannya? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa sekolah yang mengeluarkanku dari sana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenapa dia harus pindah.

"yeoboo, ada apa denganmu?" Junhae nampak tidak suka dengan keputusan sepihak Minsoo. Minsoo hanya diam tidak mau menanggapi semua pertanyaan baik dari Kyuhyun maupun dari Junhae. Sedangkan Donghae melihat sang eomma dengan sedih.

Minsoo beranjak pergi untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh semua orang padanya. Kyuhyun mengejar Minsoo dan memegang tangan Minsoo.

"eomma, eomma tidak bisa seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha meminta penjelasan dari Minsoo.

"eomma, beri aku alasan eomma... apa salahku?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

"opseo, berhentilah bertanya Kyu" ucap Minsoo.

"lalu kenapa eomma melakukan ini?" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih enggan untuk menyerah.

Minsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan dia memilih untuk beranjak pergi dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak akan pindah.." ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Minsoo membalikkan badannya pada Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat eomma seperti ini, tetapi aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.. eomma adalah eommaku tetapi aku juga punya hak untuk masa depanku sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

"yeoboo, bagaimana jika kita bicarakan ini lagi" ucap Junhae sambil menggandeng Minsoo menuju kekamar mereka. Minsoo menghempaskan tangan Junhae dengan kesal karena tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun akan berbicara seperti itu padanya. Minsoo mengikuti Junhae menuju kekamar mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang sang eomma dengan sedih begitu juga Donghae. Donghae mengerti apa yang dirasakan eommanya dan alasan kenapa eommanya ingin Kyuhyun pindah sekolah.

_Flashback _

Donghae memandang eommanya dan berlalu menuju kedalam kamarnya. Kecurigaan Donghae sudah sangat tinggi. Sebagai seorang anak dan sebagai hyung dia cukup banyak tahu urusan kedua orangtuanya. Seperti saat ini, Donghae sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan Junhae dan Minsoo yang sedang membahas Kyuhyun. Untuk masalah penyakit Kyuhyun, Donghae tidak begitu terkejut karena dia tahu sejak awal apa yang Kyuhyun alami bahkan Donghae turut melihat kecelakaan itu. Tetapi hal yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah nama eomma Kyuhyun.

"eomma tiri Siwon adalah Taeri" ucap Minsoo.

"jika memang benar Taeri adalah eomma Siwon maka sudah seharusnya kita menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun sebelum dia tahu dengan sendirinya. Jika kita tidak menceritakannya mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan membenci kita nanti" ucap Junhae.

"anio, itu tidak akan terjadi. aku berharap jika Kyuhyun tidak akan mengingat Taeri lagi" ucap Minsoo.

"bagaimana jika dia mengingatnya lalu dia tahu jika kita sengaja untuk menutupinya dan tidak memberitahukannya?" ucap Junhae yang sulit menerima saran Minsoo.

_Flashback End_

Pikiran Donghae melayang-layang mengingat kejadian kemarin malam dimana Junhae dan Minsoo sedang membahas siapa eomma Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Kini Donghae berusaha membuka pikirannya tentang apa yang sudah dibicarakan oleh kedua orangtuanya itu. Awalnya Donghae begitu mendukung keputusan Minsoo karena takut jika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya. Tetapi setelah mendengarkan alasan Junhae kemarin malam membuat Donghae berpikir dua kali. Donghae merasa posisinya juga sangat sulit sama seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Junhae. Disatu sisi dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun meninggalkannya ketika Kyuhyun sudah menemukan eomma kandungnya tetapi saat ini Donghae berpikir lagi apakah benar jika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya jika dia tahu siapa eomma kandungnya. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun malah akan semakin benci pada eommanya dan memilih keluarganya yang sekarang. Donghae juga memikirkan ucapan Junhae kepada Minsoo kemarin malam tentang reaksi Kyuhyun setelah tahu jika Junhae dan Minsoo sengaja menyembunyikan identitas eomma Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berangkat kesekolah dengan berbagai pikiran yang masih mengganggu mereka berdua. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah lemas dan kurang bersemangat. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan herannya. Tidak biasanya memang Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah murung seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa menyapa Siwon yang memang sudah tiba sebelum Kyuhyun. Donghae sedikit khawatir mengenai Siwon yang saat ini sudah mulai dekat dengannya dan juga Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah Siwon membuat Donghae sedikit sebal karena mengingatkan hal yang memang sedang mengisi pikiran Donghae saat ini.

"duduklah denganku Kyu" ucap Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun memandang heran Donghae yang saat ini sedang mengambil tasnya dan meletakkannya pada bangku Eunhyuk.

"Ya Lee Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah bosan denganku?" tanya Eunhyuk yang menolak sikap Donghae.

"Mianhae Eunhyuk-ah, Kyuhyun sedang dalam pengawasanku saat ini" ucap Donghae dengan wajah serius yang menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk pindah tempat duduk dengan Eunhyuk.

"pengawasan apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan ucapan Donghae. Siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun dan Donghae dalam diam. Siwon bahkan tidak ingin sekalipun ikut campur apapun yang berhubungan dengan orang lain karena dia tidak biasa melakukan hal itu. Meskipun demikian tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Siwon juga penasaran dengan maksud kata-kata Donghae terlebih tatapan Donghae pada Siwon sedikit berbeda.

Kyuhyun hanya menuruti apa yang dilakukan hyungnya meskipun masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan pada Donghae namun dia harus menahannya karena guru kelas mereka sudah hadir dikelas.

"hyungggg" panggil Kyuhyun pelan dan takut saat melihat Donghae yang memasang wajah seriusnya mendengarkan penjelasan guru mereka.

Donghae hanya diam seolah tidak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun padanya.

Saat jam istirahat, Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara lagi dengan Donghae.

"hyunggg" panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Donghae diam sambil membereskan barang-barangnya kedalam laci mejanya. Tidak mendapat respon dari Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan memegang tangan Donghae pelan.

"kita perlu bicara" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi keluar kelas. Donghae memandang Kyuhyun sekilas sambil menghembuskan napas beratnya seolah mengeluarkan beban yang menyesakkan dadanya. Donghae pun mengikuti kemana arah langkah Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bicara.

Siwon melempar pandang pada Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Eunhyuk.

"mungkin masalah antara adik dan kakak" bisik Eunhyuk pada Siwon. Siwon hanya mengangguk meskipun dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Donghae hari ini.

Kyuhyun mencari tempat yang sepi dimana tidak ada siswa lain yang dapat mendengar pembicaraannya. Atap sekolah adalah tempat terbaik menurut Kyuhyun sehingga dia bisa berbicara bebas dengan Donghae.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Donghae yang saat ini berada didepan Kyuhyun.

"ada apa dengan sikapmu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada pokok masalahnya.

"sikap yang seperti apa?" tanya Donghae berpura-pura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"hyung jeball, jangan seperti ini padaku" ucap Kyuhyun.

"apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Kyu?" Donghae masih berusaha mengelak.

"kenapa semua orang bersikap aneh hari ini, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang kesal.

"apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"menyembunyikan apa?"

"hyung!" kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Perasaannya kali ini sangat kacau. Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan bentakan Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" ucap Donghae senormal mungkin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan dingin dari Donghae menjadi menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu menjadi sedih. Ini bukan kemauannya tetapi hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan agar tidak ada yang tersakiti antara eommanya dan juga Kyuhyun meskipun Donghae terlihat kejam saat ini.

"kepalaku sangat sakit hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"kau sakit?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"kepalaku akan sakit saat bayangan aneh mulai muncul dipikiranku hyung. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali bayangan aneh yang muncul didalam sini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Donghae sambil menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Kali ini Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan pandangan yang sedih.

"apa aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan sewaktu aku kecil hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae diam membeku dan berusaha untuk menahan emosi dan ekspresinya agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga padanya.

"apa kau tahu apa sebenarnya penyakit yang pernah aku alami? Eomma dan appa selalu menghindar ketika aku menanyakan hal itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku hyung? Apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga aku mengalami banyak operasi saat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kali ini mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Donghae.

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Donghae justru balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"karena kau hyungku hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Donghae.

Kata-kata yang jarang Donghae dengar dari Kyuhyun membuat Donghae tersentuh.

"yang aku miliki didunia ini hanya appa, eomma dan kau hyung. Jika appa dan eomma sudah tidak lagi bisa dipercaya maka kaulah satu-satunya orang terakhir yang bisa aku percaya" ucap Kyuhyun tulus masih dengan tatapan lembutnya pada Donghae.

"aku bukannya tidak percaya dengan appa dan eomma tetapi perasaanku berkata jika mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" ucap Kyuhyun.

"apa hanya karena perasaanmu yang belum jelas itu sehingga kau tidak lagi percaya pada eomma dan appa?" tanya Donghae tajam yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi terdiam.

"apa kau punya bukti jika appa dan eomma melakukan itu?" tanya Donghae.

_Mianhae Kyu_ Batin Donghae.

Meskipun kata-kata Donghae memojokkan Kyuhyun tetapi didalam hatinya begitu merasa bersalah sudah berbicara kasar pada Kyuhyun. Mendengar perkataan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun sadar jika dirinya mencurigai kedua orangtuanya tanpa sebuah bukti yang jelas.

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dalam diam, begitu pula dengan Donghae.

"aku memang tidak punya bukti hyung, seharusnya aku memang tidak berbicara seperti itu padamu. Seharusnya aku lebih percaya pada eomma dan appa" ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"mianhae hyung sudah berprasangka buruk padamu, lupakan kejadian hari ini. Anggap saja jika aku tidak pernah menanyakannya padamu" ucap Kyuhyun sedih sambil berlalu meninggalkan Donghae dengan wajah menunduk dan langkah yang gontai.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha mengusir apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya. Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke dalam kelas. Namun dari jauh nampak sang eomma yang terlihat membawa beberapa file menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

_Flash back_

"yeoboo, kenapa kau ingin memindahkan Kyuhyun?" tanya Junhae pada Minsoo. Kini keduanya nampak berbicara secara pribadi didalam kamar mereka.

"kau pikir aku bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun berteman dengan Siwon? Satu-satunya cara agar Kyuhyun bisa jauh dari Taeri adalah menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Siwon" ucap Minsoo.

"apa kau bisa menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau memindahkannya jika Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Junhae. Minsoo hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Junhae.

"aku akan pikirkan hal itu nanti, saat ini yang paling penting adalah membawa Kyuhyun jauh dari Siwon" ucap Minsoo.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae?" tanya Junhae.

"aku rasa Donghae bisa menerima semua keputusan kita" ucap Minsoo.

_Flash back End_

"eomma, apa dia bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun?" gumam Donghae.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dan tidak menyadari kedatangan Minsoo.

Donghae berjalan menuju kearah dimana eommanya berjalan.

"eomma" panggil Donghae.

"Donghae-ya... apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukankah sudah waktunya masuk kelas?" tanya Minsoo.

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan melakukan ini pada Kyuhyun?"tanya Donghae pada Minsoo.

"wae?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"apa karena Siwon?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"bagaimana kau..." Minsoo nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae yang mengetahui alasan Minsoo melakukan ini.

"apa karena eomma Siwon?" tanya Donghae.

"pelankan suaramu Donghae-ya" ucap Minsoo.

"eomma, jangan lakukan ini pada Kyuhyun. jika kau ingin Kyuhyun menjauh dari Siwon maka aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Aku akan mengawasi Kyuhyun dan menjauhkannya dari Siwon" ucap Donghae.

"anio, ini keputusan yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun jadi tolong mengertilah Donghae-ya.." ucap Minsoo.

Minsoo pun melangkah menuju ruang kepala Sekolah untuk mengurus kepindahan Kyuhyun dan menyisakan Donghae yang menatap Minsoo dengan sedih dan kecewa.

##

Kyuhyun kini berjalan menuju kelasnya namun sebuah suara menahan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil seseorang.

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya keasal suara itu.

"dari mana kau?" tanya Siwon yang ternyata adalah orang yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

Nampak seorang yeoja dengan paras cantik dan baju sederhana namun berkelas sedang berdiri disamping Siwon. Kyuhyun memandang yeoja tersebut sekilas namun wajah yeoja tersebut nampak tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali memandang yeoja tersebut lebih lama dan lebih lekat.

_Kyuhyunie? Kau Kyuhyun? kau sudah besar dan juga sangat tampan... _batin yeoja tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Taeri.

Kyuhyun masih memandang Taeri dengan tajam. Taeri sempat khawatir jika Kyuhyun akan mengenalinya dan membuat semua rahasianya terbongkar dihadapan Siwon sang putra tirinya. Namun semua itu nampak tidak akan terjadi saat Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangnya.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Siwon yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"eh, ne.. aku akan kekamar mandi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Taeri.

_apa kau tidak mengenaliku Kyuhyunie? Apa kau menghindariku?_ Batin Taeri saat melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"eomma, apa kau sudah menyerahkan hasil ujianku pada kepala sekolah? Kemarin dia memintaku menyerahkannya karena aku bukan berasal dari sekolah umum jadi aku harus mengurus nilaiku terlebih dahulu" ucap Siwon pada Taeri.

"ah.. ommo! eomma lupa.. eomma akan memberikannya pada kepala sekolah, kau masuklah kedalam kelas" ucap Taeri sambil berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah lagi.

Saat berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah Taeri berpapasan dengan Donghae yang kebetulan akan kembali kedalam kelas. Donghae hanya melihat sepintas Taeri yang lewat disebelahnya namun ingatan Donghae langsung tertuju pada sosok eomma Siwon yang datang menjemput Siwon waktu itu.

Pikiran Donghae langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan sang eomma. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya sembari melihat kearah Taeri yang menuju ruang kepala sekolah dimana sang eomma juga berada disana.

"apa yang dia lakukan disini? Eomma?" gumam Donghae.

"Lee Donghae.." panggil Siwon saat melihat Donghae yang memandang eommanya.

"kau? Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun? apa kau bertemu dengannya tadi?" tanya Donghae pada Siwon. Siwon memandang Donghae dengan bingung karena sikap Donghae semakin aneh baginya.

"ne, dia..."

"dimana dia?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah khawatir sambil memegang erat bahu Siwon.

"wae? kenapa kau seperti ini?" ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan tangan Donghae yang terasa kuat mencengkeram bahunya.

"katakan dimana KYUHYUN!" bentak Donghae.

_Flashback_

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil seseorang.

"dari mana kau?" tanya Siwon.

_Tunggu, siapa wanita ini? Eomma Siwon? Wajahnya nampak tidak asing bagiku. _Batin Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah Taeri

_Arghhhhh, kenapa kepalaku_

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan sakit pada kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya kembali. Sebuah bayangan nampak terlintas didepan mata Kyuhyun. Bayangan dimana seorang anak kecil mirip dengannya sedang mengejar sebuah mobil namun sebuah truk besar melaju dengan cepat dan menabrak sosok itu.

_Dadaku sangat sakit, _

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya didepan Siwon dan Taeri. Namun rasa sakit itu semakin terasa menyakitkan buatnya.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Siwon yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"eh, ne.. aku akan kekamar mandi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Taeri.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kekamar mandi dengan langkah yang terasa semakin berat.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam salah satu kamar mandi dan menutup pintu tersebut agar tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya kesakitan saat ini. Kyuhyun memang benci jika ada orang yang melihatnya kesakitan karena orang itu pasti akan melarikan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit dan hal itu sangat dibenci oleh Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meredakan sakit didada dan kepalanya.

Sebuah bayangan kembali terlintas didepan matanya. Seorang yeoja yang sedang memeluknya dan melepaskan tangannya secara bersamaan, yeoja yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal. Kyuhyun melihat bayangan dirinya menangisi kepergian yeoja itu. Satu demi satu bayangan mulai tersusun menjadi sebuah cerita dan ingatan bagi Kyuhyun. Yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin terkejut adalah adanya sosok Minsoo didalam bayangan tersebut. Kepala Kyuhyun semakin sakit dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh merosot dan terduduk dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

"argghh" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan suaranya agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya kesakitan. Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa semakin sakit dan disaat itu juga napasnya sangat terasa berat. Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat dadanya membuat kemeja yang dia kenakan menjadi kusut.

Donghae berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah mendapat informasi dari Siwon. Donghae dengan cepat segera mencari Kyuhyun. Dengan napas lelahnya Donghae mencari kesetiap toilet dan begitu terkejutnya Donghae saat melihat sosok seseorang tergeletak dilantai. Pintu toilet yang hanya sampai pada mata kaki membuat siapa saja dapat melihat kaki seseorang yang ada didalam toilet tersebut. Dari bawah Donghae dapat melihat jika dari salah satu toilet bukanlah kaki melainkan tubuh seseorang yang sedang duduk dilantai. Donghae menjadi yakin jika itu Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara rintihan dari sana.

"KYU! Buka pintunya!" Donghae berteriak agar Kyuhyun dapat mendengarkannya dan membukakan pintu tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun selain rintihan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Donghae semakin khawatir pada keadaan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Siwon masuk kedalam toilet tersebut. Dia melihat Donghae yang tengah memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Siwon memang mengikuti Donghae saat Siwon merasa jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"minggirlah biar aku dobrak pintunya" saran Siwon.

"mwo?" Donghae terkejut dengan kedatangan Siwon yang tiba-tiba.

"aku yang akan bertanggung jawab" ucap Siwon.

"tetapi Kyuhyun ada dibelakang pintu itu" ucap Donghae yang tidak setuju dengan tindakan Siwon yang membahayakan Kyuhyun.

"aku akan naik lewat sana, bantu aku" ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk toilet yang ada disebelahnya. Donghae memanjat punggung Siwon agar dapat naik melalui celah sebelah atas antar toilet tersebut. Dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya Donghae dapat masuk kedalam toilet yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae yang langsung memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya.

"e..om...ma..." ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"bertahanlah Kyu, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit" ucap Donghae.

Satu kata yang dibenci Kyuhyun keluar dari mulut Donghae. Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan baju Donghae. Donghae memandang Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menggelengkan kepala kepadanya. Donghae tahu jika Kyuhyun ingin agar Donghae tidak membawanya ketempat itu.

"appo..h..hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun terputus-butus karena rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedih, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"mianhae Kyu,, mianhae..." ucap Donghae sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun.

_Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan sebuah kejujuran padamu sehingga membuatmu semakin kesakitan dan tersiksa karena ingatanmu dan juga Mianhae karena disaat seperti ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membawamu ketempat yang kau benci itu._

**TBC**

**Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun?**

**Bagaimana jika Minsoo akhirnya bertemu Taeri?**

**Bagaimana reaksi Donghae dan Siwon?**

**Next Chapter ^^**

**Terimakasih komentar dan kritiknya, maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat ^^ ikuti terus FF ini karena mungkin ada 2 member Suju lagi yang bakal ikut gabung disini tp gak tau dichapter berapa hehehehe.. selamat membaca ya, comment please ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Unspeakable Secret**

**Cast: Kyuhyun (17) , Donghae(18) , Siwon(18), Eunhyuk(18)-Cameo**

**Gendre: Brothership/ Familly/ Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 6**

**_Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/_**

"appo..h..hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun terputus-butus karena rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedih, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"mianhae Kyu,, mianhae..." ucap Donghae sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun.

_Mianhae karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan sebuah kejujuran padamu sehingga membuatmu semakin kesakitan dan tersiksa karena ingatanmu dan juga Mianhae karena disaat seperti ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membawamu ketempat yang kau benci itu._

**Selanjutnya...**

"Donghae-ya, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat buka pintunya dan bawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit" ucap Siwon dari luar toilet karena Donghae tidak membuka pintu toilet tersebut.

Donghae membuka toilet tersebut dan menggendong tubuh lemah Kyuhyun dipunggungnya. Siwon mengikuti dari belakang arah langkah Donghae yang membawa Kyuhyun. Donghae pun kini masuk kedalam mobil Siwon membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya duduk dibangku belakang mobil, sedangkan Siwon duduk didepan.

"Kita kerumah sakit ajjushi" ucap Siwon pada supir pribadinya.

Donghae masih memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Pandangan Kyuhyun seolah bilang jika dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Kini Donghae bingung harus membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit atau tidak karena tatapan Kyuhyun yang membuat hatinya menjadi bimbang.

"Kita kerumah saja Siwon-ah, aku akan membawa Kyuhyun pulang" ucap Donghae kepada Siwon.

"Mwo? Apa kau bercanda Donghae-ya, Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan perawatan dengan segera. Dia harus dibawa kerumah sakit" ucap Siwon yang terkejut dengan keputusan Donghae.

"Anio, aku tahu yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya menahan sakit yang menyerang dada dan kepalanya.

Siwon ikut memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kita tetap kerumah sakit!" ucap Siwon tegas karena khawatir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Donghae memandang Siwon dengan pandangan tidak suka dan penuh makna.

"Apa kau hyungnya? Aku yang lebih berhak menentukan kemana aku akan membawa Kyuhyun" ucap Doghae pada Siwon. Siwon dan Donghae kini saling memandang dengan bermacam-macam pikiran yang memenuhi pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kau pantas disebut hyung? Kau bahkan membiarkan Kyuhyun kesakitan seperti itu dan jika kau membawa Kyuhyun pulang maka keadaannya akan memburuk" ucap Siwon dingin.

"Berhentilah sok tahu jika kau tidak pernah tahu! Aku akan memanggil appaku kerumah jadi berhentilah khawatir" ucap Donghae yang kemudian menelpon Junhae agar pulang dengan segera karena keadaan Kyuhyun yang mulai memburuk.

Siwon hanya memandang sebal Donghae tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ucapan Donghae. Siwon juga bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain.

###

Taeri kini masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah kembali karena harus menyerahkan nilai Siwon yang diminta kepala sekolah. Baru beberapa langkah, Taeri langsung berhenti membeku melihat seorang wanita yang sedang melihat kearahnya sekarang. Wanita yang begitu dia kenal bahkan tidak bisa dia lupakan. Taeri memandang wanita tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Minsoo, wanita yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya. Cukup lama Taeri dan Minsoo saling memandang membuat kepala sekolah harus menegur keduanya yang saling terdiam.

"Nyonya Taeri, silahkan duduk!" ucap kepala sekolah tersebut sehingga membuat Taeri sadar dari lamunannya dan segera duduk disamping Minsoo. Perasaan ketakutan, terkejut dan bersalah yang Taeri rasakan membuatnya tidak berani memandang Minsoo.

Kepala sekolah meninggalkan keduanya karena harus mengambil beberapa file yang dibutuhkan Minsoo.

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya karena mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung, bahkan suara napas pun sangat terdengar jelas karena terlalu tegangnya suasana yang ada.

"Kenapa dunia ini begitu kecil sehingga aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi..." ucap Minsoo dingin tanpa memandang Taeri yang ada disebelahnya.

Taeri begitu terkejut sampai tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Minsoo. Masih ada perasaan bersalah pada Minsoo karena meninggalkan Kyuhyun pada Minsoo dan menghilang begitu saja. Taeri begitu mengerti kenapa Minsoo bersikap dingin padanya.

"Maafkan aku Minsoo-ya" ucap Taeri karena dirinya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini selain kata maaf pada Minsoo.

"Huh, bahkan kata maaf pun tidak pantas diucapkan oleh orang seperti dirimu" ucap Minsoo yang begitu marah pada Taeri. Minsoo juga begitu terkejut karena harus bertemu Taeri disaat yang seperti ini. Padahal Minsoo berharap jika dia tidak akan melihat Taeri lagi seumur hidupnya.

"Arra, aku tahu kesalahanku" ucap Taeri pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah jika kau tahu" ucap Minsoo yang enggan berbicara panjang dengan Taeri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Taeri.

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Kau tanyakan saja pada dirimu" ucap Minsoo sinis.

"Apa dia begitu membenciku? Apa dia sudah melupakanku?" tanya Taeri yang tidak menghiraukan ucapan Minsoo.

"Aku pikir Kyuhyun sudah melupakanmu dan tidak akan pernah mengingatmu" ucap Minsoo sinis.

Taeri tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Minsoo padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa Kyuhyun sebenci itu padaku?" tanya Taeri.

"Semua karenamu, semua karena ulahmu! Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut eomma dan kau masih berani menanyakan keadaan anak yang sudah kau telantarkan? Apa kau tidak malu? Apa kau sudah tidak punya malu?" ucap Minsoo dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Taeri hanya diam memandang Minsoo, Taeri begitu mengerti kenapa Minsoo berkata seperti itu tetapi yang membuat dia tidak mengerti adalah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak akan mengingat Taeri lagi, sebenci itukah Kyuhyun padanya?. Yang Taeri ingat terakhir kali Kyuhyun masih mengenalinya bahkan memanggilnya eomma. Apakah sebegitu besar kebencian Kyuhyun pada Taeri sampai Kyuhyun tidak mau mengingat Taeri lagi.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kesalahanmu?" tanya Minsoo lagi. Taeri hanya menunduk diam.

"Jika kau pergi dan menitipkan Kyuhyun padaku itu masih bisa aku maafkan tetapi bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah menemui Kyuhyun sekalipun? Dia selalu menanyakanmu... kau bahkan tidak tahu kan jika Kyuhyun selalu menunggumu didepan rumah hanya berharap jika kau akan datang menjemputnya. Dia pikir jika menunggumu didepan rumah akan memudahkanmu menjemputnya, dan kau tidak pernah datang" ucap Minsoo. Taeri terlihat sedih mendengar cerita Minsoo tentang Kyuhyun. Sebegitu rindu Kyuhyun padanya sehingga membuat Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu, tetapi Taeri tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Kaulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengingatmu, bukan aku.." ucap Minsoo lagi.

Taeri memandang Minsoo dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa maksudku? Apa kau sedang berakting didepanku saat ini?" tanya Minsoo lagi yang melihat pandangan tak mengerti yang ditunjukkan Taeri padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taeri. Minsoo semakin kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Taeri.

"Kau yang membuat Kyuhyun kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan, kau lupa akan hal itu?" ucap Minsoo dengan nada tinggi pada Taeri.

"Mwo? Ke..ce..lakaan?" tanya Taeri dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Hah! kau bahkan berpura-pura terkejut sekarang... apa kau sedang mengikuti audisi jadi artis saat ini? Kenapa aktingmu sangat bagus.." ucap Minsoo sinis.

Taeri hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Minsoo yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Taeri masih dengan wajah yang tidak percaya.

"Kau tanya bagaimana bisa? Huh, apa kau juga amnesia?" ucap Minsoo sinis.

"Kyuhyun kecelakaan saat melihatmu dan berusaha mengejarmu, apa kau lupa hal itu?" ucap Minsoo kesal. Minsoo pikir Taeri tahu jika Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan saat mengejar Taeri tetapi kenyataannya Taeri sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Taeri terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut karena ucapan Minsoo. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti jika Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya.

Minsoo memandang Taeri yang hanya diam. Mata Taeri kini mulai berkaca-kaca dan membuat Minsoo sedikit iba.

"Bagaimana... Kyuhyunie..." Taeri mengingat kejadian terakhir kali dia bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu?" Minsoo mencoba untuk meminta kepastian Taeri.

"Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?" tanya Taeri pada Minsoo sambil memegang pundak Minsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Minsoo sambil menghempaskan tangan Taeri.

"Aku ingin menemuinya, aku akan mengakui kesalahanku padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Taeri.

"Mwo? andwe... kau tidak bisa melakukan itu" ucap Minsoo.

"Wae? dia anakku, aku punya hak melakukan itu" ucap Taeri.

"Neo..." Minsoo sangat marah dengan ucapan Taeri yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan jika Kyuhyun anaknya setelah meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa menemuinya sekalipun.

PLAKK!

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Taeri.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Kyuhyun, kau bukan eommanya!" bentak Minsoo pada Taeri setelah mendaratkan tamparan pada pipi Taeri.

"Kyuhyun anakku, jika kau berani mendekati Kyuhyun maka akan aku pastikan kau akan kehilangan segalanya termasuk Kyuhyun" ucap Minsoo mengancam Taeri.

"Minsoo-ya..." panggil Taeri saat Minsoo beranjak pergi keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

Minsoo berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Taeri. Taeri mencoba mengikuti Minsoo yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Keduanya nampak lupa akan hal yang membuat mereka berada diruang kepala sekolah tadi.

Minsoo mendapatkan telepon panggilan dari Donghae yang membuat Minsoo berhenti sejenak untuk menganggkat panggilan tersebut. Wajah Minsoo berubah menjadi khawatir setelah mendapat panggilan tersebut.

Taeri yang mengikuti Minsoo dari belakang mencoba menghampiri Minsoo.

"Minsoo-ya, kau tidak bisa seperti ini padaku, dia anakku... Kyuhyun anakku, ijinkan aku melihatnya sekali saja.. aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun, aku hanya ingin melihatnya..." ucap Taeri.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong dan bawa Siwon keluar dari rumahku!" ucap Minsoo.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Siwon berada dirumahku saat ini, bawa dia sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya pada Siwon tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya... kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika aku menceritakan semuanya pada Siwon?" ucap Minsoo sambil pergi berlalu meninggalkan Taeri yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Taeri melupakan statusnya sebagai eomma tiri Siwon saat membicarakan tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kini benar-benar kacau setelah mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun tetapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Minsoo menceritakan semuanya pada Siwon karena bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang akan meninggalkannya tetapi Siwon dan juga appanya akan meninggalkan Taeri.

_Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan saat itu dan aku justru meninggalkannya selama bertahun-tahun, aku memang tidak pantas disebut eomma. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padamu Kyuhyunie tetapi bagaimana dengan Siwon? Maafkan eomma Kyu, eomma benar-benar bingung harus seperti apa.._ Batin Taeri saat mulai sadar statusnya sebagai istri keluarga Choi.

###

Junhae nampak memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun dengan alat-alat yang dia bawa dari rumah sakit. Donghae nampak khawatir menunggu sang appa yang sedang memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Siwon juga nampak berdiri diujung ruangan kamar Kyuhyun.

Junhae sesekali melirik Siwon yang berada disebelah Donghae.

_Apa karena Siwon? apa Siwon yang membuatmu seperti ini?_ Batin Junhae.

"Appa, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

"Gwaenchana, kita biarkan dulu Kyuhyun istirahat" ucap Junhae sambil beranjak menuju keluar ruangan yang diikuti Donghae dan Siwon.

Minsoo nampak tergesa-gesa menghampiri suaminya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Minsoo yang baru masuk kedalam rumah.

"Gwaenchana, dia sedang tidur sekarang" ucap Junhae setenang mungkin.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya" ucap Minsoo.

"Anio yeoboo, biarkan dia beristirahat dulu" ucap Junhae sambil mencegah Minsoo.

Minsoo memandang Junhae sejenak kemudian menggandeng tangan sang suami agar mengikutinya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang" ucap Siwon yang membuat Donghae memandang Siwon.

"Ne, gomawo sudah mau mengantarkan kami" ucap Donghae.

"Ne"

Saat mengantarkan Siwon kehalaman depan rumah nampak Taeri berjalan memasuki gerbang rumah Minsoo dengan langkah yang pelan.

"Eomma?" gumam Siwon.

Donghae hanya memandang wanita itu dengan pandangan tidak sukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon pada Taeri.

"Ah itu... aku sedang menjemputmu Siwon-ah" ucap Taeri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada disini?" tanya Siwon penuh curiga karena Siwon sama sekali belum pernah memperkenalkan latar belakang keluarga temannya pada Taeri.

"Eh itu karena..." Taeri nampak berpikir sesuatu alasan yang tepat untuk Siwon.

"Karena aku bertemu eomma Donghae tadi, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Taeri.

"Apa kau khawatir padanya?" tanya Donghae yang bisa menduga jika Taeri dan eommanya tadi sudah bertemu dan mungkin sudah beradu mulut.

"Eh itu..." Taeri nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Donghae. Taeri bisa melihat sorot mata Donghae yang tidak suka padanya.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu, kami bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik" ucap Donghae dingin. Siwon yang mendengar hal itu menjadi tidak suka dengan nada bicara Donghae yang terdengar kasar.

"Donghae-ya... aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini tetapi kau benar-benar keterlaluan pada eommaku" ucap Siwon. Donghae memandang Siwon dengan sinis.

"Eommamu? Hahaha, ne dia eommamu... mian" ucap Donghae masih dengan nada sinis.

Siwon yang mendengar hal itu langsung terpancing emosinya dan menggenggam kerah baju Donghae.

"Siwon-ah..." Taeri segera menahan tangan Siwon yang hendak memukul Donghae

Donghae tersenyum sinis melihat sikap Taeri. Siwon pun lebih memilih mengalah karena dia sendiri sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan perdebatan dengan Donghae.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Hae-ya? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Siwon langsung.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada eommamu" ucap Donghae yang membuat wajah Taeri berubah khawatir dan takut.

Siwon memandang Taeri dengan pandangan bertanya tetapi karena melihat wajah Taeri yang takut dan sedih membuat Siwon memilih untuk berlalu menuju kedalam mobil dan menyimpan pertanyaannya.

Didalam mobil, Taeri hanya diam sambil memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun.

_Apa karena kecelakaan itu membuatmu tidak mengenaliku saat kita bertemu tadi? Maafkan aku Kyu,aku benar-benar tidak tahu separah apa kecelakaan yang kau alami. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Diatu sisi aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu tetapi jika aku bertemu denganmu maka Siwon dan appanya mungkin akan tahu jika aku sudah menelantarkanmu dan berbohong pada mereka _Batin Taeri sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan keluarga Donghae?" tanya Siwon yang sudah merasa curiga dengan gelagat Taeri saat pertama masuk rumah tersebut dan ketika bertemu Donghae.

Siwon menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal pada Donghae, apalagi saat Donghae bertemu dengan Taeri. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sakit setelah dia bertemu Taeri. Siwon memang sangat curiga pada setiap gerak Taeri sejak pertama kali Taeri menjadi eomma tirinya. Penolakan terhadap kehadiran Taeri sebagai pengganti eommanya membuat Siwon memang lebih membenci Taeri dibandingkan siapapun. Namun disaat Siwon sudah mulai menyukai keberadaan Taeri, Siwon kembali menaruh curiga pada eomma tirinya tersebut.

"Jawaban seperti apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" Taeri membalikkan pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon nampak memincingkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Taeri tersebut.

"Kau membuatku curiga kembali padamu" ucap Siwon dengan dingin.

Taeri menoleh melihat wajah Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau" ucap Taeri yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Perkataan Taeri membuat Siwon semakin yakin akan adanya keterkaitan antara Taeri dengan keluarga Donghae.

###

Minsoo kini tengah duduk diatas kursi meja rias yang ada didalam kamarnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau sudah bertemu dengan Taeri tadi?" tanya Junhae yang kaget dengan ucapan Minsoo yang menyatakan jika dia bertemu dengan Taeri dan sempat beradu mulut dengan Taeri.

"Ne, jika aku tahu hari ini akan bertemu dengan wanita itu maka aku pasti sudah menyiapkan banyak cacian untuknya" ucap Minsoo geram saat mengingat sedikitnya kata-kata yang dia ucapkan untuk Taeri.

"Lalu apa Kyuhyun juga bertemu dengan Taeri?" tanya Junhae.

"Anio, itu tidak akan terjadi yeobo" ucap Minsoo.

"Lalu, kenapa dia kambuh seperti ini?" tanya Junhae.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Junhae.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun seperti ini, jika tidak ada yang mengganggu atau dia merasa tertekan akan sesuatu maka dia tidak akan seperti ini yeobo" ucap Junhae menjelaskan.

"Jadi menurutmu Kyuhyun sudah bertemu Taeri dan Kyuhyun mengingat Taeri?" tanya Minsoo.

"Molla, aku tidak bisa memastikan apa Kyuhyun sudah mengingat Taeri apa belum karena hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa memastikan semua itu" ucap Junhae.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan jika Kyuhyun mulai mengingat kejadian 12 tahun lalu?" tanya Minsoo.

"Ne, itu bisa saja terjadi" ucap Junhae.

Minsoo seakan kehilangan tenaganya mendengar penjelasan dari Junhae. Minsoo belum siap jika memang Kyuhyun sudah mengingat kejadian yang sangat Minsoo jaga kerahasiaannya dari Kyuhyun. Minsoo belum siap menerima reaksi Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah mengingat kejadian tersebut. Rasa sayang Minsoo pada Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak tega jika Kyuhyun harus tersakiti.

"Jangan menanyakan apapun padanya, bersikaplah biasa saja. Kita masih belum bisa memastikan apa dia sudah ingat atau belum" ucap Junhae.

###

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya.

_Aku dirumah?_ Batin Kyuhyun saat menyadari jika Donghae tidak membawanya kerumah sakit.

_Begitu hangat suasana didalam rumah ini sehingga membuatku nyaman dan melupakan sesuatu yang dingin. Kenapa mereka menyembunyikan semua ini dariku? _

Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hatinya sambil berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Arghhh..." Kyuhyun meringis saat dirasakannya selang infus yang tertancap kuat dilengan kanannya.

Kyuhyun pun mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan tangan pada tiang infus. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing saat dia berusaha untuk berdiri.

Kyuhyun berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan susah payah mencoba untuk keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun tak melihat seorangpun didalam rumah.

"Kemana mereka semua?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu terkejut.

"Ah, hyung... kau membuatku terkejut" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang dadanya.

"Mianhae Kyu, aku baru saja masuk dan melihatmu disini.. maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu" ucap Donghae.

"ne hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Donghae dengan pandangan yang aneh dan tak biasa. Donghae juga memandang Kyuhyun namun dengan tatapan yang sedih.

_Apa sejak awal kau juga tahu hal ini hyung?_ Batin Kyuhyun dengan memandang lekat Donghae.

"wae Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang merasa jika pandangan Kyuhyun sedikit aneh padanya.

"huh? anio hyung tidak apa-apa" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba berjalan menjauhi Donghae. Tangan Donghae mencegah langkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap wajah Donghae.

"wae?" tanya Donghae dengan nada tegas.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang wajah Donghae. Hatinya sakit saat ini meskipun dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hal itu. Kyuhyun ingin sekali bertanya tentang apa yang sudah dia ingat pada Donghae. Kyuhyun ingin menceritakan semua ingatannya pada Donghae, tetapi mulutnya seakan membisu. Hal tersebut terlalu menyakitkan hatinya, Kyuhyun takut apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah semua keluarganya tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah mengingat kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan juga tentang eomma yang meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menghadapi hari esok seperti apa setelah semua ingatannya kembali mengisi kepalanya. Kyuhyun terlalu takut saat ini untuk menghadapi kenyataan dan juga takut untuk menghadapi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca saat memandang wajah hyung yang saat ini berdiri didepannya. Donghae menyadari perubahan ekspresi dalam wajah Kyuhyun seakan tertekan akan sesuatu hal.

"Hyungggg" paggil Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini mata Kyuhyun seolah tertutupi penuh oleh air mata.

"Disini... kenapa... disini sangat sakit hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang dadanya.

Donghae tetap memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Donghae tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengingat kenangannya karena kejadian didalam toilet. Donghae mendengar jika Kyuhyun menyebut kata _eomma_ sebelum dia jatuh pingsan didalam pelukan Donghae.

"Kenangan itu sangat menyakitkan hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengingatnya?"

"Wae? kenapa aku harus mengingat semua ini hyung? Kenapa?"

Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menangis dalam pundaknya.

"Menangislah Kyu agar semua beban beratmu berkurang... menangislah..." ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun menangis dengan keras didalam pelukan Donghae.

Junhae memandang dari jauh Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis keras dalam pelukan Donghae. Hatinya juga ikut sakit melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Kyuhyun.

_Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah... kami sangat menyayangimu... maafkan kami yang tidak bisa menceritakan rahasia yang kau lupakan... maafkan appa yang membuatmu mengingat kenangan pahit itu dengan cara seperti ini, aku harap kau tidak membenci kami... _

**TBC **

**Mianhae jika ceritanya semakin membosankan ^^ hehehe... gomawo yang udah mau ngikutin lanjutan FF ini...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Unspeakable Secret**

**Cast: Kyuhyun (17) , Donghae(18) , Siwon(18), Eunhyuk(18)-Cameo**

**Gendre: Brothership/ Familly/ Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 7**

**_Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/_**

"Wae? kenapa aku harus mengingat semua ini hyung? Kenapa?"

Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menangis dalam pundaknya.

"Menangislah Kyu agar semua beban beratmu berkurang... menangislah..." ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun menangis dengan keras didalam pelukan Donghae.

Junhae memandang dari jauh Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis keras dalam pelukan Donghae. Hatinya juga ikut sakit melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Kyuhyun.

_Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah... kami sangat menyayangimu... maafkan kami yang tidak bisa menceritakan rahasia yang kau lupakan... maafkan appa yang membuatmu mengingat kenangan pahit itu dengan cara seperti ini, aku harap kau tidak membenci kami... _

**Selanjutnya...**

Donghae masih memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat berharap dongsaengnya dapat melepas semua beban yang ada pada dirinya saat ini. Namun pelukan Kyuhyun seakan terasa semakin melemah dan semua berat tubuh Kyuhyun tertumpu pada Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae terhuyung kebelakang menahan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Donghae yang terkejut karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba pingsan didalam pelukannya. Junhae yang memang melihat kejadian tersebut segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Teriakan keras Donghae terdengar hingga kedalam kamar Minsoo dan membuat Minsoo terkejut.

Junhae segera membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang dan memeriksa selang infus yang masih menancap kuat ditangan Kyuhyun.

"appa..." panggil Donghae pelan dengan perasaan khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"arra..." jawab Junhae singkat membuat Donghae memandang sang appa dengan sedih.

Donghae tidak berani bertanya ataupun membuka pembicaraan setelah mendengar nada keras dan singkat dari sang appa. Donghae tahu jika saat ini memang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membahas maupun menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Minsoo nampak memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan segera menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Minsoo sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang tergeletak lemas.

"apa yang terjadi padanya yeoboo? Kenapa Donghae meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun?" tanya Minsoo pada Junhae yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kyuhyun sempat sadar dan kembali jatuh pingsan" jelas Junhae singkat.

"mwo? bagaimana bisa..."

"dia sudah mengingat semuanya eomma" Donghae memotong ucapan Minsoo.

Minsoo memandang Donghae dengan pandangan bertanya.

"apa maksudmu Hae-ya?" tanya Misoo pada Donghae.

"ingatannya sudah kembali.." ucap Junhae pada Minsoo.

Minsoo tertegun sejenak mendengar penuturan Junhae padanya.

Tanpa disadari, mata Kyuhyun mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

"eom... ma..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Minsoo segera tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun. Junhae dan Donghae juga segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah... gwaenchana? Dimana yang sakit nak?" tanya Minsoo dengan nada khawatir dalam setiap ucapannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang wajah Minsoo yang terlihat sangat cemas. Mata Kyuhyun mulai berair sambil terus menatap wajah Minsoo. Wajah keduanya nampak sangat sedih dan seoalah enggan untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggenggam tangan Minsoo yang sedang memegang tangannya sehingga membuat Minsoo beralih menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Mata Minsoo dan Kyuhyun kini saling bertemu. Minsoo begitu tahu dan mengerti apa arti tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

"ceritakan padaku semuanya..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata merahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Minsoo pelan.

"eomma, jeball!" Kyuhyun segera memotong ucapan Minsoo dan berharap sang eomma tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hal yang ingin Kyuhyun ketahui hanyalah tentang siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Minsoo memandang sejenak wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan mata merah yang digenangi airmata.

Kini tangan Minsoo membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Eomma akan menjawab semuanya dengan jujur... katakanlah..." ucap Minsoo mencoba setenang mungkin. Minsoo kali ini begitu terlihat serius dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang mata Minsoo yang sedang memandangnya. Hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat dan mengetahui jika wanita didepannya ini, bukanlah eomma kandungnya. Wanita yang sangat cantik dan baik dengan senyum malaikatnya ini, bukanlah wanita yang melahirkannya. Hatinya semakin sakit saat menyadari jika eomma kandungnya telah menelantarkan hidupnya dan tak pernah punya keinginan atas dirinya.

"eomma..." Kyuhyun memanggil Minsoo pelan.

"nde..."

"apa kau menyayangiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Baik Junhae dan Minsoo sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas pada Minsoo.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah? Kami semua sangat menyayangimu.." ucap Minsoo.

"bahkan eomma kandungku pergi meninggalkanku, kenapa kalian menyayangiku? Apa kalian hanya kasihan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"mwo? apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Donghae menyela ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." ucap Minsoo yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa?... kenapa aku harus mengingat semua ini! Kenapa harus aku!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh emosi. Kini Kyuhyun sudah mengingat semua tentang bagaimana Taeri yang meninggalkannya sewaktu kecil. Kyuhyun bisa mengingat bagaimana Taeri tak mengharapkan kehadiran Kyuhyun kembali bahkan Taeri tidak pernah mengunjungi Kyuhyun sekalipun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan terlihat setetes air mata membasahi wajahnya. Hatinya begitu sakit saat kenangan yang tak diharapkannya kembali datang padanya. Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Minsoo yang melihat itu berusaha menghentikannya dengan memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"hentikan Kyuhyun-ah, kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri..." ucap Minsoo yang ikut menangis melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Minsoo memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring dengan erat berharap Kyuhyun dapat lebih tenang.

Rasa marah dan kecewa yang ada didalam hatinya begitu besar tetapi dia tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya kepada siapa. Kenyataan yang harus dia terima sangat membuatnya sedih. Disisi lain dia sangat kecewa pada keluarga yang menyembunyikan identitasnya tetapi Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti jika semua itu mereka lakukan untuk kebaikannya. Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan arah dan tujuan dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun merasa tak punya keluarga lagi setelah kenyataan yang sebenarnya terkuak.

Dua hari berlalu namun Kyuhyun hanya berbaring diatas tempat tidur tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang biasa dia lakukan. Kadang Donghae harus memaksa Kyuhyun untuk makan meskipun pada akhirnya hanya sia-sia. Saat ini dimata Donghae, Kyuhyun seperti mayat hidup yang hanya diam dan melamun.

Kyuhyun nampak berbaring di ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal yang selalu menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Donghae yang datang mendekati Kyuhyun.

"makanlah... eomma sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu" ucap Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melamun tak mengindahkan ucapan Donghae.

Donghae menjadi kesal karena sikap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dua hari kemarin.

"YA! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini HUH!" teriak Donghae sambil menarik selimut Kyuhyun sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang meringkuk. Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun, berusaha mendudukkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat membuat Donghae melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali berbaring, sedangkan Donghae berdiri disamping ranjang sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"apa kau akan terus seperti ini? Apa hanya karena masalah itu sehingga membuatmu menjadi begini Kyu?" nada bicara Donghae menjadi sedikit melemah namun tetap terdengar tegas.

"kau..." Donghae menghentikan sejenak ucapannya.

"apa kau sudah tidak memperdulikan kami lagi?" tanya Donghae sedih.

Kyuhyun masih diam dan melamun namun dia bisa mendengar semua yang diucapkan oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun sadar jika setidaknya ada Donghae, appa dan eomma angkatnya yang masih memperdulikannya.

"setidaknya hargailah makanan yang sudah dibuatkan eomma" ucap Donghae tegas.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun sejenak dan menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"jika kau seperti ini terus, maka jangan pernah menganggapku hyungmu lagi..." ucap Donghae sambil beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Namun tangan Kyuhyun menahan langkah Donghae.

"kajima hyung..." Kyuhyun kini memandang Donghae dengan mata merahnya.

"jika kau pergi, maka aku tidak akan punya siapa-siapa lagi hyung,," ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

"aku takut..." lanjut Kyuhyun.

Donghae merasa iba melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Donghae juga ikut merasakan sakit hati yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"arraseo... berjanjilah kau akan lebih kuat, aku akan selalu berada disisimu Kyu" ucap Donghae dengan tulus.

Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan bersama dengan Minsoo dan Junhae. Setibanya dimeja makan Minsoo dan Junhae terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Minsoo dengan raut yang bahagia.

Kyuhyun melemparkan senyuman pada Minsoo dan Junhae. Kyuhyun duduk dimejanya, disebelah Donghae.

Minsoo masih memandang Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tidak enak hati.

"eomma,, apa kau tidak ingin mengambilkan aku makanan?" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Minsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ah, nde..." ucap Minsoo yang dengan segera mengambilkan Kyuhyun nasi dan beberapa lauk kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"makanlah yang banyak Kyu..." ucap Minsoo sambil memberikan makanan yang sudah diambilnya.

Junhae nampak senang melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali tersenyum meskipun senyuman itu sedikit dipaksakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memakan makanan yang diberikan Minsoo. Sedikit makanan yang dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya karena sejak awal dia memang tidak mempunyai nafsu makan.

"apa masakannya tidak enak? Apa kau ingin makanan yang lain?" tanya Minsoo yang khawatir melihat Kyuhyun hanya makan sedikit makanan.

"eh, anio eomma..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Junhae pelan.

"ne..." jawab Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"sebaiknya kau pindah sekolah saja, eommamu akan mengurus semuanya" ucap Junhae.

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Junhae.

"akan lebih baik jika sekarang kau menghindari Siwon dan Taeri" ucap Minsoo menambahkan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar saran kedua orangtua angkatnya tersebut. Jujur bagi Kyuhyun mungkin saat ini solusi terbaik adalah menjauh dari Taeri dan Siwon namun dia begitu sulit untuk berpikir saat ini.

"eomma, sebaiknya aku tidak perlu pindah sekolah" ucap Kyuhyun.

"wae? jika kau terus disana maka itu tidak akan baik buat kamu Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Minsoo.

"anio, gwaenchana eomma..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Donghae memandang eommanya agar tidak membahas hal itu untuk saat ini.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi bersekolah bersama Donghae karena sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah.

Siwon yang datang terlebih dahulu merasa senang saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah kembali bersekolah.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang? Aku ingin menjengukmu tetapi Donghae melarangku" ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju arah tempat duduknya yang berada disebelah Siwon. dari ucapan Siwon terdengar jika Siwon tulus dan benar-benar khawatir mengingat beberapa hari sebelumnya kondisi Kyuhyun cukup mengkhawatirkan.

Tetapi ucapan Siwon hanya dibalas dengan tatapan penuh arti dari Kyuhyun. Tatapan tersebut sangat berbeda dengan sikap ramah yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada Siwon sebelumnya.

Dibelakang Kyuhyun terlihat Donghae yang masuk bersama Eunhyuk. Tatapan yang ditunjukkan Donghae juga berbeda pada Siwon.

Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun seolah menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Siwon.

"duduklah disini bersamaku Kyu" ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"wae? apa kau sudah bosan duduk bersamaku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

"anio... kau membosankan!" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk sembari meninggalkan kelas.

"mwo? apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" Eunhyuk berteriak sambil mengikuti arah perginya Donghae untuk meminta kejelasan pada Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melamun. Tidak ada niatan pada dirinya untuk berbicara pada Siwon. Sikap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun-ah... wae? ada apa denganmu?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini duduk didepannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon semakin yakin jika Kyuhyun sedang marah padanya.

"wae?" tanya Siwon yang saat ini sudah berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

Kyuhyun memandang sejenak wajah Siwon dengan tatapan tajamnya dan dia mulai beranjak hendak meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon dengan sigap memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon yang kekar dari tangannya, namun kekuatan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan Siwon.

"lepaskan" ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"anio, sebelum aku tahu apa alasan yang membuatmu bersikap dingin padaku?" ucap Siwon.

"lepaskan dia" ucap Donghae pada Siwon.

Siwon hanya memandang Donghae namun masih memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

Namun kejadian tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena guru kelas mereka sudah memasuki kelas dan siap memulai pelajaran. Siwon pun dengan terpaksa melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Saat jam istirahat, Siwon kembali tidak menyerah untuk mencari tahu alasan Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Siwon mencoba kembali menahan langkah Kyuhyun yang hendak meninggalkan kelas namun hal itu sia-sia saat tangan Kyuhyun dengan kerasnya menghempaskan tangan Siwon.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk begitu terkejut dengan hal tersebut.

Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja. Donghae dengan cepat mengikuti arah langkah Kyuhyun yang ternyata menuju atap kelas.

"wae? kenapa mereka menjadi aneh?" batin Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun terlihat menatap jauh jauh langit diatas gedung sekolahnya tersebut.

Nampak Donghae dengan nafas yang terengah-engah berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Donghae.

"hy..hyung... ini tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan..." ucap Kyuhyun.

Seolah mengerti isi pikiran Kyuhyun, Donghae beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh dongsaengnya itu.

"sangat sulit buatku untuk berhadapan dengannya..." ucap Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Donghae.

Kini Donghae mengerti dengan sikap kasar Kyuhyun pada Siwon hanyalah cara Kyuhyun untuk membuat Siwon menjauhi Kyuhyun. Donghae dapat mengerti posisi Kyuhyun dimana dia harus berhadapan dengan anak tiri dari eomma kandung yang telah membuangnya.

"bagaimana bisa... eomma adalah eomma tiri Siwon? kenapa..." ucap Kyuhyun samar-samar.

"gwaenchana Kyu, hyung bisa mengerti perasaanmu" ucap Donghae menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau bilang Kyu?"

"Siwon-ah?"

**TBC...**

**Hihihi mianhae... FFnya pasti dilanjut kok, karena skrg author udah selesai sidang skripsinya hohoho... sambil nunggu wisuda bakal dilanjut lg kok... mian karena udah hiatus lama bgt ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Unspeakable Secret**

**Cast: Kyuhyun (17) , Donghae(18) , Siwon(18), Eunhyuk(18)-Cameo**

**Gendre: Brothership/ Familly/ Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 8**

**_Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/_**

"bagaimana bisa... eomma adalah eomma tiri Siwon? kenapa..." ucap Kyuhyun samar-samar.

"gwaenchana Kyu, hyung bisa mengerti perasaanmu" ucap Donghae menenangkan Kyuhyun.

**Selanjutnya...**

"apa yang kau bilang Kyu?" ucap seseorang yang ternyata sudah mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Siwon-ah?" ucap Donghae yang terkejut jika suara tersebut berasal dari Siwon.

"apa maksudmu? Eomma tiriku adalah..."

"Siwon-ah, itu.. aku akan menjelaskannya padamu" ucap Donghae pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa ada niatan menjelaskannya apapun pada Siwon. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

"apa maksudmu KYU? Jelaskan padaku!" bentak Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan pandangan lelahnya. Mata Kyuhyun yang berkaca-kaca menambah kesan putus asa dalam wajahnya.

"tidak ada yang bisa aku jelaskan padamu" ucap Kyuhyun datar dengan penuh nada pasrah didalamnya.

"mwo?anio, kau bohong Kyu" ucap Siwon yang masih tidak terima dengan sikap pengecut Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah..." Donghae mencoba menenangkan Siwon agar tidak memaksa dan meminta penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"aku jelas mendengar jika eomma tiriku adalah eommamu, apa kau tidak ingin menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... pandang aku dan jelaskan semuanya!" ucap Siwon sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon dari kedua bahunya namun sangat sulit karena tangan Siwon begitu kuat mencengkeram bahunya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dengan berat, kemudian menatap Siwon.

"semua yang kau dengar itu memang benar... eommamu adalah eommaku, dia meninggalkanku untuk menjadi eommamu! Dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku, apa kau puas?" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan nada pelan namun cukup tegas.

Mendengar perkataan dari Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menjadi terdiam sejenak dan tanpa sadar melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"apooooo..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil memegangi bahunya yang sejak tadi dicengkeram tangan kuat Siwon.

"wae? kenapa kau?" ucap Siwon dengan tertunduk lesu sehingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"mengapa dari semua orang didunia ini, kenapa itu kau?" Siwon berteriak keras didepan Kyuhyun. Teriakan Siwon yang tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae terkejut.

"mengapa anak dari wanita itu adalah kau?" ucap Siwon keras.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan diam. Semua ini bukan keinginan Kyuhyun, takdir ini bukan dia yang membuatnya. Kyuhyun bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa merencanakan apa yang akan terjadi.

"apa kau berencana untuk diam selamanya dariku? Jika bukan karena ketidaksengajaan ini, apa kau berniat merahasiakannya dariku?" ucap Siwon dengan nada kecewa yang sangat ketara.

"aku juga mempunyai hak untuk mengetahuinya Kyu... kau benar-benar egois" gumam Siwon.

"berhentilah memarahinya, apa kau pikir hanya kau yang terluka?" bela Donghae.

"hyunggg..."

"aku yakin jika kau diposisi Kyuhyun, kau tidak akan bisa sekuat Kyuhyun" ucap Donghae pada Siwon.

"aku kasihan melihatmu" ucap Donghae sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan Siwon dan juga tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang ini.

"aku akan memberitahunya" ucap Siwon sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Siwon lagi.

"aku akan memberitahu eommamu dan akan memberitahu appaku" tambah Siwon lagi.

"andwe Siwon-ah..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"wae? bukankah sudah seharusnya dia mendapatkan hukumannya sekarang? Bukankah dia sudah sepantasnya dihukum atas perbuatannya?" ucap Siwon dengan sinis.

"anio, jangan lakukan itu.. kumohon" ucap Kyuhyun memohon pada Siwon.

"apa kau masih menganggapnya sebagai eommamu setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" ucap Siwon.

"kau tidak tahu apapun Siwon-ah" ucap Kyuhyun.

"apa yang tidak aku tahu? Dia telah membohongiku dan appaku dengan mengaku jika anaknya bersama appanya di Amerika tetapi kenyataannya, dia membuang anaknya" ucap Siwon.

"aku tahu, tetapi jangan lakukan itu..." Kyuhyun masih berusaha mencegah niatan Siwon.

"anio, dia harus tahu jika semua kebohongannya telah terungkap, terutama appa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan appaku dibohongi lagi oleh wanita itu" ucap Siwon.

"jeballll... jangan biarkan appamu tahu yang sebenarnya.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlutut didepan Siwon. Donghae begitu terkejut jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu hanya untuk eommanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon juga terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"dia... bagaimanapun juga dia adalah eommaku... seburuk apapun dia, sejahat apapun dia, dia tetap eommaku... meskipun hatiku cukup sakit tetapi disatu sisi aku sedikit bahagia" ucap Kyuhyun.

"setelah sekian lama aku hilang ingatan dan melupakan eommaku tetapi hari ini aku bisa mengingatnya lagi. Aku memang tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan eomma padaku tetapi aku yakin jika eomma punya alasan melakukannya" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap dewasa dan berpikiran positif terhadap eommanya.

Siwon juga baru mengetahui fakta jika Kyuhyun sudah hilang ingatan selama ini.

"setidaknya aku sudah mempunyai kebahagiaan bersama keluargaku saat ini jadi biarkan eomma menjalani hidupnya dengan baik tanpa aku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

"Kyuuu..." Donghae begitu terharu mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"aku tahu jika apa yang dilakukan eomma adalah hal yang salah tetapi aku juga mencoba mengerti keadaannya"

"keadaan? Keadaan macam apa yang membuat dia melakukan hal itu padamu?" ucap Siwon.

"apa kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun malah bertanya pada Siwon.

"hyungggg, aku mulai mengingat semuanya.. tentang ap...appaku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menahan rasa sakit dikepala dan juga dadanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, berhentilah mengingat sesuatu yang tidak penting" ucap Donghae sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut didepan Siwon.

"anio, aku bisa mengingat appa..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya seolah mengingat sesuatu yang sangat sakit untuk diingat.

"berhentilah... aku tidak tertarik mendengar ceritamu" ucap Siwon yang menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun. Ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Siwon dengan kecewa.

"arraseo, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada appa tetapi aku akan memberitahu eommamu. Setidaknya dia harus tahu dan aku akan membuatnya menyesali perbuatannya" ucap Siwon.

"tetapi..."

"aku tidak ingin dibantah, jika kau tidak suka maka aku akan memberitahu pada appa juga" ancam Siwon.

"apa kau sekarang mengancam Kyuhyun?" tanya donghae.

"jaga Kyuhyun dengan baik sebelum aku mengambilnya darimu" ucap Siwon dengan dingin.

"mwo? apa maksudmu?" Donghae kembali berdiri dan meminta penjelasan dari Siwon.

"itu adalah syarat kedua dariku, aku akan membawa Kyuhyun bersamaku. Bukankah aku yang lebih pantas menjadi hyung buatnya?" ucap Siwon yang kembali dingin seperti dulu.

Donghae terdiam mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang dapat dikatakan benar. Jika dilihat dari ststus, Siwon lebih berhak menjadi kakak Kyuhyun meskipun hanya saudara tiri, sedangkan Donghae hanya kakak angkat yang mempunyai hati tulus untuk Kyuhyun.

Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang kecewa dengan sikap dingin Siwon.

Donghae dengan diam membantu Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terduduk. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Donghae, karena sikap Kyuhyun yang membela eommanya membuat Siwon memberikan syarat yang begitu diluar dugaan mereka.

"hyungggg..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"hmmm..." gumam Donghae menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Donghae.

"tentang apa?" jawab Donghae.

"itu..."

"lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun menjadi terkejut dengan tanggapan Donghae.

"apa kau akan membiarakanku begitu saja?" Kyuhyun bertanya kembali.

Donghae hanya diam dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Hatinya begitu sedih mengingat keputusan Siwon yang ingin membawa Kyuhyun pergi bersamanya.

"hyung..."

Saat jam pelajaran telah berakhir, terlihat dari jauh mobil Taeri telah siap menjemput Siwon. Siwon memang sengaja menyuruh Taeri menjemputnya hari itu.

"eomma, apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Siwon langsung to the point berbicara pada Taeri.

"mwoya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taeri bingung.

"tentang Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal tentangnya?" tanya Siwon.

Taeri begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Taeri.

"huh, apa sekarang kau berpura-pura dan mencoba menutupinya lagi? Kau terlihat menyedihkan.." ucap Siwon.

"apa kau?"

"aku sudah tahu semuanya.. aku akan mengatakannya pada appa" ucap Siwon.

"andwe... jangan lakukan itu Siwon-ah" ucap Taeri memohon pada Siwon.

Sudah diduga oleh Siwon jika Taeri juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"geurae, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada appa tetapi Kyuhyun harus tinggal bersama kita" ucap Siwon tanpa ragu-ragu.

"mwo?"

"aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah mengetahuinya atau belum tetapi hari ini aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, rahasiamu yang telah membuang Kyuhyun. Apa kau tidak ingin menebus kesalahanmu pada Kyuhyun? bukankah dengan tinggal bersama akan membuatmu punya kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanmu?" ucap Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, kita bicarakan ini dirumah, nde?" ajak Taeri.

"sireo... jika kau tidak memutuskannya dari sekarang, maka aku akan mengungkapkannya pada appa saat kita tiba dirumah" ancam Siwon.

Siwon berusaha dengan keras untuk membuat Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya karena Siwon begitu menyukai Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin memiliki adik seperti Donghae dan ingin memiliki kebahagiaan yang sama dengan Donghae.

"apa kau tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa mengambil keputusan? Apa dengan cara ini kau menghukumku?" tanya Taeri.

"ne, dengan cara ini kau pantas mendapatkannya" ucap Siwon dingin.

"apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun?" ucap Taeri.

"lalu apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" ucap Siwon.

"lebih baik jika kau bilang pada appamu daripada aku harus memaksa Kyuhyun tinggal denganku" ucap Taeri.

Tinggal bersama Taeri mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun ditambah dia harus tinggal bersama hyung tiri yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"apa kau tahu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan didepanku?" ucap Siwon.

Taeri memandang Siwon dengan pandangan bertanya.

"dia memohon dan berlutut padaku, untukmu.. dia rela melakukan apapun agar aku tidak memberitahu appa.. dia bilang jika kau tetap eommanya meskipun kau wanita yang buruk dan jahat" ucap Siwon.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu membelamu... ahhh, mungkin ingatannya benar-benar sudah kembali" tambah Siwon lagi.

Mendengar perketaan Siwon tadi membuat Taeri meneteskan airmatanya.

"apa... apa Kyuhyun sudah mengingatku?" tanya Taeri dengan wajah yang dibasahi airmata.

"dia bilang seperti itu padaku... dia juga mengingat appanya..." ucap Siwon.

"appanya?"

Dari jauh nampak Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menunduk dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Taeri dan Siwon.

Dengan langkah cepat dan airmata yang masih membasahi wajahnya, Taeri menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Taeri pelan.

Panggilan tersebut menahan langkah Kyuhyun.

Begitu terkejutnya Kyuhyun dengan apa yang dia lihat didepannya saat ini.

"eo...mma?"

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Taeri langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kerinduan yang mendalam seorang eomma pada anaknya tidak bisa Taeri tutupi. Tangan Kyuhyun ragu-ragu untuk membalas pelukan Taeri. Dalam hati Kyuhyun tersimpan juga rindu buat eommanya tetapi dilain sisi dia membenci sang eomma.

"mianhae Kyu... mianhae..." ucap Taeri disela tangisnya.

"lepaskan tangan anda ajumma..." ucap Donghae yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun. Taeri melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun.

"hyung...?"

"Donghae-ya..."

"jangan pernah mendekati dongsaengku lagi..." ucap Donghae sambil menyeret tangan Kyuhyun agar menjauhi Taeri. Namun semua tidak mudah karena tangan Taeri menahannya.

"Donghae-ya... biarkan aku berbicara dengan Kyuhyun..." ucap Taeri.

Donghae enggan berbalik untuk menatap Taeri maupun Kyuhyun, namun tangan Donghae yang memegang tangan Kyuhyun terlepas secara perlahan. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut tetapi kini tangan Kyuhyun lah yang memegang tangan Donghae. Hal itu sukses membuat Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

"kajja hyung, kita pergi..." ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Donghae begitu bahagia mengetahui jika Kyuhyun memilihnya didepan Taeri.

Taeri terdiam melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih Donghae.

"apa ini pilihanmu Kyu?" ucap Siwon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"jika ini pilihanmu maka aku akan melakukan yang seharusnya aku lakukan pada eommamu" lanjut Siwon.

Hati Kyuhyun merasa bimbang saat ini, pikiran dan hatinya tidak berjalan seimbang. Diantara orang-orang yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun biarkan begitu saja. Seolah menjadi sebuah harta yang diperbutkan oleh dua pihak yang sama-sama tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"itu..."

**TBC**

**Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Bingung juga harus berbuat apa jika diposisi Kyuhyun,, serba salah juga jika harus memilih. Ditunggu saja next chapternya chingu ^^ **

**Terima kasih komentarnya ternyata masih banyak yang nungguin ya.. udah pada lupa juga ceritanya karena terlalu lama updatenya? Hihihihihi, mian mian mian ^^**

**Silahkan dibaca saja cerita sederhana dari author, semoga menghibur...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Unspeakable Secret**

**Cast: Kyuhyun (17) , Donghae(18) , Siwon(18), Eunhyuk(18)-Cameo**

**Gendre: Brothership/ Familly/ Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 9**

**_Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/_**

"apa ini pilihanmu Kyu?" ucap Siwon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"jika ini pilihanmu maka aku akan melakukan yang seharusnya aku lakukan pada eommamu" lanjut Siwon.

Hati Kyuhyun merasa bimbang saat ini, pikiran dan hatinya tidak berjalan seimbang. Diantara orang-orang yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun biarkan begitu saja. Seolah menjadi sebuah harta yang diperbutkan oleh dua pihak yang sama-sama tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"itu..."

**Selanjutnya...**

"sebenarnya apa yang kamu inginkan, Siwon-ah?" tanya Taeri memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"apa rencanamu dengan menahan Kyuhyun seperti ini? Jika kau ingin mengatakannya pada appamu maka lakukanlah tetapi jangan mengganggu hidup Kyuhyun dengan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang diluar keinginannya" ucap Taeri.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Taeri yang secara langsung membela dirinya didepan Siwon.

"geurae... aku akan melakukan yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak awal.. seharusnya aku memang tidak perlu memberikan kalian berdua kesempatan... aku harap kalian bahagia..." ucap Siwon yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Taeri, Kyuhyun dan Donghae begitu saja.

Kyuhyun merasa iba melihat Taeri yang seakan dibuang begitu saja oleh Siwon.

"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah?" ucap Taeri.

"apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?" lanjut Taeri.

"ne, sangat menyedihkan" ucap Kyuhyun.

"hahaha, begitukah?" ucap Taeri sambil tersenyum miris melihat nasibnya yang akan berubah kurang dari sehari.

Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat sang eomma yang terlihat menyedihkan buatnya. Donghae pun tidak bingung harus melakukan apa karena dia juga tidak mungkin mengajak eomma Kyuhyun tinggal dirumahnya. Donghae maupun Kyuhyun tahu jika Minsoo sangat membenci Taeri dan tidak bisa terbayangkan akan jadi seperti apa nanti jika Minsoo dan Taeri saling bertemu.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau bodoh?" ucap Kyuhyun tajam membuat Taeri menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terkejut.

"apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan akan membuatmu hidup seperti dulu lagi? Hidup dalam rumah susun dengan dua kamar, apa itu yang kau inginkan?" ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan Taeri tentang hidupnya dulu.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." panggil Taeri pelan.

"kenapa kau begitu ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan?" ucap Kyuhyun kecewa.

"lalu apa kau akan menuruti semua ucapan Siwon?" tanya Taeri.

Kyuhyun terdiam, karena sejak awal dia juga bingung harus bertindak seperti apa.

"gwaenchana... jangan kawatirkan aku Kyuhyun-ah... melihatmu baik-baik saja sudah membuatku bahagia..." ucap Taeri dengan tulus.

"pulanglah dengan Donghae, eommamu pasti sudah menunggumu..." ucap Taeri.

"apa ini yang kau mau?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"apa tidak ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku... eo...eomma..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Taeri memandang Kyuhyun karena dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya eomma untuk kedua kalinya.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Donghae berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dari eommanya.

"ne eomma.." sahut Donghae.

"Kyuhyun? dia ada bersamaku eomma, wae?" tanya Donghae.

"mwo? ne... arraseo..." Donghae menutup panggilan telepone tersebut.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dan Taeri secara bergantian.

"wae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"eomma... dia mau menjemput kita dan sekarang dia sudah dekat" ucap Donghae.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Minsoo yang ternyata sudah berjalan kearah dimana Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Taeri berdiri.

"eomma?" baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae terkejut dengan kedatangan Minsoo yang secara tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka semua.

"apa yang dilakukan wanita ini? Kenapa dia disini?" tanya Minsoo yang tidak terima dengan keberadaan Taeri yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"eomma, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu.." ucap Donghae sambil menggandeng tangan Minsoo untuk menjauhi Taeri.

"anio, biarkan eomma berbicara pada wanita itu" ucap Minsoo.

"Minsoo-ya... mianhae..." ucap Taeri.

"mworago?"

"aku tidak akan mengganggu hidup kalian dan juga hidup Kyuhyun... jangan khawatir, aku akan pergi dari hidup kalian..." ucap Taeri dengan tatapan sedihnya. Dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun namun mengingat semua kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun membuat dia ragu-ragu dan merasa tidak pantas untuk bersama dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

"baguslah, memang seharusnya kau sadar akan kesalahanmu itu..." ucap Minsoo.

"eomma, jangan seperti ini..." ucap Donghae agar Minsoo berhenti marah dan berbicara dengan kepala dingin.

"wae? apa eomma salah?" tanya Minsoo pada Donghae.

"hentikan semua ini, kalian semakin membuatku tertekan..." ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak suka dengan sikap orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." ucap Taeri pelan.

"seharusnya memang tidak seperti ini... sejak awal semua ini memang salah... mianhae sudah menyusahkan kalian..." ucap Kyuhyun sedih tanpa menatap satu orang diantara Taeri, Minsoo dan juga Donghae.

"mianhae..." Kyuhyun mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Taeri, Minsoo dan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Donghae berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun.

"kau lihat kan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun? sebaiknya jangan pernah menemui Kyuhyun lagi..." ucap Minsoo pada Taeri dan beranjak menyusul Kyuhyun.

Taeri begitu menyesal dengan semua yang sudah dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Jika waktu dapat diputar kembali, dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang pernah dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ya... dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Minsoo yang sedang menghampiri Donghae.

"molla eomma, aku kehilangan dia..." sesal Donghae.

"mwo? bagaimana bisa? Kau cukup cepat dalam berlari bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan Kyuhyun?" tanya Minsoo yang segera menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun dan berharap Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya.

_"__mianhae eomma... aku memang sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi... Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya" _Batin Donghae.

Memang bukan karena kehilangan Kyuhyun tetapi Donghae sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi.

**_Flashback_**

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Donghae berhasil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"hyungggggggggg..." Kyuhyun memandang wajah Donghae dengan sedih.

"wae? kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Donghae.

"mianhae hyung tetapi biarkan aku sendiri..." ucap Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"kau mau kemana? Jangan seperti ini..." ucap Donghae kawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku..." Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Donghae agar sang hyung tidak kawatir padanya.

**_Flashback end_**

"kenapa ponselnya mati... sebenarnya dia dimana?" gumam Minsoo karena panggilannya tidak tersambung pada Kyuhyun.

Hari pun mulai gelap dan semua kegiatan berubah menjadi kesunyian. Sejak sore tadi seorang namja hanya duduk dibangku sebuah taman di pusat kota. Tidak ada yang dia lakukan selain bersandar dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan alunan music. Dengan mata terpejam seolah tidak perduli dengan urusan orang lain yang berkeliaran disekitarnya.

"kau disini?" tanya seorang namja yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya sambil mengacak rambut namja yang duduk santai tersebut.

"hyung..." ucap namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku mendapat kabar jika kau pergi dari rumah?" tanya sang namja yang dipanggil hyung oleh Kyuhyun tersebut.

"mianhae..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"wae? kenapa kau menghubungiku?" tanya namja tersebut.

"apa kau bilang pada Donghae hyung jika aku menghubungimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"geuromyeon,, tentu saja..." ucap namja tersebut.

"YA! Heechul hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun pada namja yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"wae? kau mau marah padaku?" tanya Heechul.

"ne, seharusnya aku tidak menghubungimu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kajja, kita pulang..." ucap Heechul.

"sireo, aku menghubungimu bukan untuk membawaku pulang" ucap Kyuhyun sebal dengan pernyataan Heechul.

"mwo? lalu?"

"aku ingin minum soju..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"mwo?YA!" Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

Namun tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun atas pukulan Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja namun setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"apa aku terlalu keras memukulmu?" tanya Heechul yang terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja tidak merespon ucapan Heechul.

"kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku minum soju? apa kau tidak sadar jika kau itu masih bocah?" gumam Heechul yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap diam dengan air mata yang kini semakin banyak mengalir dipipinya.

"aishhh, kenapa air mata ini susah sekali dihentikan" gumam Kyuhyun yang sadar jika dia mulai menangis lagi dan mulai menghapus air mata itu.

"hanya pukulan seperti itu kau sudah menangis.. dasar bocah cengeng" ucap Heechul.

Heechul mulai berdiri dan menghadap Kyuhyun. Heechul tidak ingin meminta penjelasan lebih dari Kyuhyun karena dia begitu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Heechul adalah kakak sepupu dari Donghae dan dia juga tahu jika Kyuhyun diangkat menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lee saat dia masih kecil. Bagi Heechul, Donghae maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama berarti buatnya. Apapun yang terjadi Kyuhyun tetaplah dongsaeng buatnya.

"anio, mataku kemasukan debu makanya air mataku sulit dihentikan" elak Kyuhyun.

"aigoo!" Heechul memukul kembali kepala Kyuhyun dan merangkul leher Kyuhyun sembari mencekik pelan karena gemas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

Meskipun terkesan cuek dan tidak perduli tetapi bagi Kyuhyun, Heechul adalah orang yang dapat mengerti dirinya dengan baik. Heechul mengerti Kyuhyun dengan caranya sendiri. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju rumah Heechul.

Heechul hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya karena sang eomma sudah lama meninggalkannya. Bahkan dia sering ditinggal pergi oleh sang appa karena harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis seperti sekarang ini.

"apa kau sudah makan Kyu?" tanya Heechul.

"belum hyung... apa kau mau membuatkanku makanan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"anio, jika kau ingin makan maka buat saja ramen sendiri" ucap Heechul cuek.

"aishhhh kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan" ucap Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu... apa kau lupa jika aku sangat benci memasak" ucap Heechul sambil duduk disofa.

"ne... arraseo..." ucap Kyuhyun yang ikut duduk disebelah Heechul sambil melihat acara TV.

Waktu berjalan begitu saja karena keduanya cukup asik menyaksikan acara televisi. Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar kepada bantalan sofa. Sedangkan Heechul masih menunggu makanan pesanannya yang belum juga sampai.

"aishhh, kenapa lama sekali makanannya datang... bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tertidur seperti itu" gumam Heechul.

"wajahmu terlihat lelah bahkan dalam tidurmu" ucap Heechul pelan.

Heechul membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun merasa lebih nyaman.

"apa kau kepanasan? Kenapa kau berkeringat seperti ini?" gumam Heechul sambil mengusap keringat Kyuhyun dengan sebuah tisue. Namun Heechul sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"apa kau demam?" gumam Heechul sambil memegang keningnya untuk membandingkan panas diantara keningnya dan kening Kyuhyun.

Saat tangan Heechul memegang kening Kyuhyun, tangan Kyuhyun memegang tangan Heechul. Mata Kyuhyun terbuka secara perlahan menatap ke arah Heechul dengan pandangan lelahnya.

"hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun menyamai bisikan.

"wae? apa kau merasa sakit? Aku akan membawakan obat buatmu... sebentar ya.." ucap Heechul sedikit panik karena mata Kyuhyun terlihat sangat merah dengan perpaduan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Heechul pun membawa sebuah baskom, gelas dan obat diatas sebuah nampan dan juga membawa selimut tebal yang disampirkan dipundaknya.

Heechul menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut tebal itu dan akan memberikan obat untuk Kyuhyun.

"ahhh, kau belum makan apapun... kau harus makan dulu..." ucap Heechul.

"anio,," Kyuhyun menahan tangan Heechul.

Terasa begitu panas tangan Kyuhyun untuk Heechul.

"wae?" tanya Heechul yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"temani saja aku disini hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Hal itu membuat Heechul mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuatkan Kyuhyun makanan.

Heechul hanya diam saja dengan tangan kiri yang dipegangi oleh Kyuhyun.

"dia bahkan tidak punya tempat tinggal" ucap Kyuhyun.

Heechul sempat bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"apa dia sudah makan.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah,,"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung..." hancur sudah pertahanan Kyuhyun.

"jika kau ada diposisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan suara yang pelan.

"jika memang kau berada dalam posisi yang sulit maka kau hanya perlu menuruti kata hatimu Kyu..." ucap Heechul.

"akan ada yang terluka hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"jika memang ada yang terluka maka itu adalah yang terbaik buat hubungan kalian kedepannya" ucap Heechul.

"apa aku egois jika ingin agar tidak ada yang terluka" gumam Kyuhyun lagi.

"anio,, semua manusia itu memiliki sikap egois jadi apapun yang kamu lakukan pasti ada sikap egois didalamnya... lakukan apa yang menurutmu baik, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri..." ucap Heechul.

"tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan hubungan antara orang tua dan anaknya, apapun yang dilakukan orang tua hanyalah untuk kebaikan anaknya. Tetapi jika orang tua melakukan kesalahan maka sebagai seorang anak, kita harus mengingatkan orang tua dan kita juga tidak ikut melakukan kesalahan tersebut" lanjut Heechul.

"kita boleh kesal pada orang tua tetapi seburuk apapun orang tua yang kamu miliki, dia tetaplah orang tua mu..."

Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Heechul. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pun mulai terlepas dari tangan Heechul.

"apa kau sudah tidur Kyu?" tanya Heechul.

Tidak ada jawaban dan respon dari Kyuhyun membuat Heechul berpikir jika Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidur.

Heechul memutuskan untuk tidur disofa juga didekat Kyuhyun untuk menemani dongsaengnya.

Satu jam berlalu, mata Kyuhyun kembali terbuka dan menatap sekelilingnya yang gelap karena lampu rumah Heechul sudah dimatikan semua. Kyuhyun melihat Heechul sudah tertidur didekatnya. Kyuhyun sejak tadi tidak bisa tidur, ditambah dengan badannya yang demam membuatnya semakin susah untuk tidur.

"gomawo Heechul hyung" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Heechul, Kyuhyun pergi diam-diam dari dalam rumah Heechul.

Kyuhyun berjalan dimalam hari yang sangat sepi dan dingin dengan badan yang demam. Kaki Kyuhyun langkahkan pada jalanan yang lenggang karena kendaraan yang sudah mulai berkurang.

Dengan kepala yang berat, Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat.

Setelah melewati beberapa gang sebuah perumahan padat penduduk, Taxi tersebut berhenti. Kyuhyun keluar dengan terhuyung-huyung. Dia berjalan sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"aku kembali..."

**TBC**

**Mianhae jika ceritanya semakin mengecewakan karena alurnya yang terlalu cepat. Sepertinya banyak yang kecewa dengan chapter 8 hehehehehe ^^ Tidak apa-apa, ini semua akan menjadi bahan masukan untuk cerita author selanjutnya (*gak ada yang nungguin FF selanjutnya kok hehehehe)**

**Author sendiri merasa kurang puas dengan cerita FF ini karena sempat terhenti cukup lama jadi kurang maksimal dibandingkan FF yang sebelumnya. Semoga para readers gak bosan ya baca FF yang author buat. Hehehehe**

**Semoga menghibur ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Unspeakable Secret**

**Cast: Kyuhyun (17) , Donghae(18) , Siwon(18), Eunhyuk(18)-Cameo, Heechul (22)**

**Gendre: Brothership/ Familly/ Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 10-ENDING**

**_Aku tidak suka adik yang lemah sepertimu, jika kau seperti ini terus maka jangan pernah memanggilku hyung lagi/ aku ingin menghapus ingatanku ini, aku benci ingatan ini/ dari sekian banyak manusia didunia ini, kenapa harus kau ?/_**

Kyuhyun berjalan dimalam hari yang sangat sepi dan dingin dengan badan yang demam. Kaki Kyuhyun langkahkan pada jalanan yang lenggang karena kendaraan yang sudah mulai berkurang.

Dengan kepala yang berat, Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat.

Setelah melewati beberapa gang sebuah perumahan padat penduduk, Taxi tersebut berhenti. Kyuhyun keluar dengan terhuyung-huyung. Dia berjalan sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"aku kembali..."

**_Selanjutnya..._**

Dibukanya pagar rumah yang sekarang berada didepannya. Rumah yang terlihat sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah kecil itu dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian muncullah seorang wanita yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil seorang wanita dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sang eomma yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"eomma..." panggil Kyuhyun.

Wanita yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan eomma ternyata adalah Taeri. Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berada dirumahnya yang dulu dia tinggali bersama sang eomma.

Taeri memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah... eomma sangat merindukanmu nak..." ucap Taeri pada Kyuhyun.

"eomma..." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena berada dalam pelukan sang eomma disaat sedang sakit.

"badanmu panas sekali... kau demam..." ucap Taeri sambil memegangi wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat karena demam.

"gwaenchana..." jawab Kyuhyun.

Taeri pun mengajak Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan membuatkan Kyuhyun bubur yang selalu dia buatkan saat Kyuhyun sakit.

"makanlah Kyu..." Taeri menyodorkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

"gomawo eomma..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakan sesuap bubur yang ada didepannya.

Meskipun Kyuhyun merasa tidak bernafsu untuk makan tetapi dia berusaha untuk makan bubur buatan Taeri.

Taeri begitu senang mengetahui Kyuhyun berada didekatnya lagi.

"eomma begitu senang kau kembali padaku Kyu... gomawo sudah mau memaafkan eomma.." ucap Taeri pada Kyuhyun.

"eomma, itu... sebenarnya..."

"makanlah dulu baru bicara" potong Taeri.

"anio,, eomma harus mendengarkan penjelasanku..." ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya untuk berbicara pada Taeri.

"arra Kyuhyun-ah... eomma mengerti apa yang ingin kamu katakan" ucap Taeri sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius. Meskipun perasaan kecewa tidak bisa Taeri sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun tetapi Taeri mencoba mengerti keadaannya saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Taeri memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"kau tahu kan jika takdirmu adalah menjadi anak eomma?"

"ne.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat mengerti maksud Taeri.

"mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, eomma sudah membuat takdir tersebut menjadi buruk... jika bersama keluarga Minsoo membuatmu menjadi senang, maka eomma akan merasa sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya kau mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah eomma berikan padamu" ucap Taeri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"eomma..."

"Minsoo adalah orang yang sangat baik dan pantas menjadi eomma angkatmu Kyu.. jangan memikirkan eomma dan tinggallah bersama Minsoo dan Donghae.. pilihanmu sangat baik jika kau memilih mereka daripada memilihku.. bukankah kau kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku?" ucap Taeri dengan tulus.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Taeri yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun dan juga tujuan Kyuhyun datang kerumah tersebut.

"ne, eomma benar... aku kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada eomma" ucap Kyuhyun dengan berat hati.

"geurae, keputusanmu sangat bagus Kyu" ucap Taeri.

"apa eomma yakin?" Kyuhyun masih merasa kasihan melihat sang eomma yang tidak memiliki siapapun disampingnya saat ini.

"wae? apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Gwaenchana Kyu..." ucap Taeri menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba handphone Taeri berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

"ne?" jawab Taeri dengan enteng.

"mwo?" Taeri terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang diomongkan seseorang disebrang telepon tersebut.

"wae? ada apa eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah Taeri berubah.

"Siwon dan appanya ada didepan.." ucap Taeri setenang mungkin. Dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"aku akan menjelaskannya..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"andwe,, diamlah disini saja... eomma akan mengatasinya sendiri" ucap Taeri dan beranjak keluar rumah.

Diluar rumah, Siwon dan appanya sudah menunggu Taeri. Terlihat raut wajah yang tidak enak dari sang suami dari Taeri tersebut.

"kenapa kau lama sekali membukakakan pintu?" ucap tuan Choi Junpyo ayah Siwon.

"aku sedang memasak... ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Taeri pada Junpyo.

"mwo? aku mencarimu yeobo... kenapa kau malah tidak pulang dan tinggal disini?" tanya Junpyo pada Taeri. Taeri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Junpyo. Yang Taeri tahu seharusnya sang suami marah padanya karena aduan Siwon tentang perilakunya.

"aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu... mianhae..." ucap Taeri pada Junpyo.

"eomma..."

Baik Taeri, Junpyo dan Siwon terkejut dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun memberikan salam hormat pada appa Siwon yang berdiri gagah didepannya.

"kau..." Junpyo tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

**Flasback**

**Kediaman Siwon**

"appa, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu..." ucap Siwon.

"tentang apa?" tanya Junpyo yang saat itu tengah meminum kopi dimeja kerjanya.

"tentang eomma..." jawab Siwon.

"wae? apa kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?" tanya Junpyo.

"anio, tetapi..." Siwon menjadi ragu-ragu dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan pada appanya.

"wae?"

"tentang anak kandung eomma Taeri..." ucap Siwon.

"tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Junpyo.

"ne, darimana appa tahu hal itu?" Siwon heran karena appanya sudah tahu tentang Kyuhyun.

Junpyo hanya tesenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"appa..."

"Siwon-ah... didunia ini tidak ada manusia yang hidup tanpa dosa apalagi tanpa kesalahan" ucap Junpyo.

"apa appa berniat menutup mata begitu saja?" tanya Siwon yang sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan appanya.

"anio, hanya saja appa memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Taeri... aku yakin dia punya alasan mengapa dia melakukan hal itu.. appa hanya ingin mencoba menjadi bijaksana agar tidak kembali kehilangan orang yang appa sayangi..." ucap Junpyo.

"lalu appa lebih mencintainya daripada aku?"

"anio, kau segalanya buat appa... tetapi Taeri juga mempunyai tempat tersendiri dihati appa.. kau begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun kan? Kau ingin merasakan menjadi seorang hyung seperti Donghae?" ucap Junpyo membuat Siwon menyadari suatu hal.

"kau bahkan punya tempat tersendiri buat Kyuhyun lalu apa kau tidak punya tempat untuk eommanya Kyuhyun?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar ucapan appanya yang banyak mengandung kebenaran.

"geurae, aku juga akan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya demi appa..." ucap Siwon.

"gomawo Siwon-ah... setidaknya kita perlu berpura-pura menutup mata untuk sebuah kebahagiaan" ucap Junpyo.

**Flasback End**

"tolong jaga eomma..." ucap Kyuhyun pada Junpyo.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Siwon terkejut dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"kau, Kyuhyun?" tanya Junpyo membuat Kyuhyun memandang wajah Junpyo.

"ne... Kyuhyun imnida... tolong jangan salah paham terhadap eomma..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah,, masuklah kedalam..." ucap Taeri pada Kyuhyun.

"anio, tuan Choi harus memahami eomma..." ucap Kyuhyun pada Taeri.

"sudahlah jangan berbicara lagi, masuklah nanti kau akan semakin sakit" ucap Taeri.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya karena mendengar Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit.

"arraseo Kyuhyun-ah,, appa akan menjaga eommamu" ucap Junpyo pada Kyuhyun.

Semua yang berada disana terkejut dengan perkataan Junpyo.

"Junpyo-shi..." Taeri sangat terharu mendengar perkataan Junpyo.

"yeobo, kita bicara sebentar" ajak Junpyo pada Taeri.

"Siwon-ah, masuklah bersama Kyuhyun" perintah Junpyo.

Junpyo pun berbicara berdua bersama dengan Taeri didalam mobil dan Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon masuk kedalam rumah.

Didalam rumah, Siwon langsung duduk tanpa disuruh. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa melihat dengan sinis.

"wae? kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Siwon.

"anio, lupakan saja" Kyuhyun malas untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Siwon dan memilih duduk dikursi yang berbeda dengan Siwon.

"kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

"kenapa kau ingin tahu? Lalu kenapa kau kesini?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik padanya.

"YA, aku lebih tua darimu" ucap Siwon tidak terima dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"beda satu tahun itu tidak ada bedanya" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon menghentikan percakapan diantara mereka dengan hanya diam.

"jaga eomma..." ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"wae? kenapa harus aku?"

"molla, hanya saja dia tidak akan punya siapa-siapa lagi jika kau meninggalkannya" ucap Kyuhyun.

"lalu kau akan kemana?"

"aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekeluarga Donghae hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"mwo?"

"eomma juga ingin agar aku tinggal bersama mereka lagi.. sedikit canggung hubungan diantara aku dan eomma setelah sekian lama dan juga karena kejadian diwaktu dulu..." ucap Kyuhyun kembali merasa sedih jika ingat masa lalunya.

"baik aku maupun eomma akan merasa terganggu jika harus hidup bersama lagi.. meskipun hubunganku sebagai anak kandung dari eomma tidak bisa dihindari tetapi untuk hidup bersama lagi setelah apa yang eomma lakukan padaku, itu..."

"arraseo..." Siwon memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu Kyu... mianhae karena beberapa waktu yang lalu aku telah mengancam bahkan memaksamu untuk tinggal bersama denganku dan juga eommamu.. aku hanya ingin memberikan eommamu pelajaran tetapi aku lupa memperhatikan perasaanmu jika harus dipaksa tinggal bersama eomma yang punya kenangan buruk diwaktu dulu" ucap Siwon.

"ahhhhh, aku iri sekali dengan Donghae... dia bisa menjadi hyungmu" ucap Siwon.

"kau... juga hyungku sekarang..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"jangan memaksakan diri memanggilku hyung..." ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"geurae, seharusnya aku bersikap selayaknya seorang hyung untukmu... appa sudah memaafkan eommamu jadi jangan khawatir jika dia akan tinggal sendiri dirumah ini" ucap Siwon.

"benarkah?"

"ne, itu semua benar... appa memberikan pelajaran padaku jika kita harus mendengar alasan seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan sesuatu dan bukankah memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki diri itu lebih baik?" ucap Siwon.

"kau jauh lebih dewasa dari perkiraanku" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah, Kyuhyunie..." panggil Taeri dari luar rumah.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun keluar dari dalam rumah.

"wae? ada apa?" tanya Siwon yang keluar terlebih dahulu.

"sudah malam, kita harus pulang" ucap Junpyo.

"lalu, eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"jangan khawatir, dia juga akan pulang bersama kami... lalu kau..." Junpyo tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya karena sebelumnya dia sudah mendengar dari Taeri jika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Minsoo.

"aku akan pulang juga...hmmmm, bolehkan aku memanggilmu appa" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"tentu Kyu, aku juga appamu..." ucap Junpyo.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumah Minsoo" ucap Taeri.

"anio, aku akan pulang sendiri... aku tidak ingin jika eomma membuat keributan dirumah orang" ucap Kyuhyun.

"tetapi kau sedang demam Kyu" ucap Taeri.

"anio, nan gwaenchana eomma" jawab Kyuhyun.

"benarkah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon.

"ne..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu kami akan pulang, jangan lupa hubungi eomma jika kau sudah sampai dirumah nde?" ucap Taeri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

#Dirumah Heechul

Heechul membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada ditempatnya semula.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Heechul sekeras mungkin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Heechul pun mencari diseluruh rumahnya.

"kemana anak itu dengan keadaan sakit begitu?" gumam Heechul.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Heechul.

"apa aku harus menghubungi ahjumma dan bilang jika Kyuhyun hilang?"

"ahhh, anio dia akan membunuhku jika tahu Kyuhyun hilang lagi... apa Kyuhyun pulang kerumah ahjumma?"

Heechul sibuk berspekualasi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Didalam malam yang gelap dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Kyuhyun berjalan dari rumahnya menuju rumah Donghae. Tidak ada kendaraan dijam pagi seperti ini jika Kyuhyun tidak menelpon Taxi. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menelpon Taxi namun handphone yang dia punya tertinggal dirumah Heechul.

"apa tidak ada taxi yang lewat?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"kenapa dimalam yang dingin, aku justru merasa sangat gerah? Apa demamku bertambah parah?"

Kyuhyun memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk pulang kerumah Donghae. Tubuhnya semakin terasa berat dan kepalanya sangat sakit. Dengan langkah perlahan dan terhuyung-huyung, Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan agar segera sampai.

#Dirumah Donghae

Meskipun Minsoo tahu jika Kyuhyun berada dirumah Heechul namun perasaannya tidak bisa disembunyikan jika dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaaan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, dia sangat khawatir pada Kyuhyun dan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini? Apa dia benar-benar tidak mau memberi kabar padaku?" gumam Dongahae sambil melihat handphone yang ada ditangannya.

Bel rumah tersebut berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Kyu?" Donghae langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya karena berharap jika orang yang menekan bel adalah Kyuhyun.

Dan benar saja, saat Donghae membuka pintu terlihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang pucat dengan keringat dingin mengucur membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Kyuhyunie..."

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur didepan Donghae.

"Kyu!" teriak Donghae. Donghae segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk dilantai.

"gwaenchana hyung..." Kyuhyun masih memberikan senyumnya pada Donghae meskipun tubuhnya sudah terlalu sakit dan lelah untuk bicara.

"eomma! Appa!..." Donghae berteriak sekeras mungkin memanggil kedua orangtuanya.

Tak berapa lama sang eomma dan appanya datang menemui Donghae dengan tergesa-gesa karena terkejut dengan panggilan Donghae yang membangunkan tidur mereka.

"wae?" Junhae dengan mata yang baru terbuka sangat terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun terduduk didepan Donghae dengan mata tertutup.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." gumam Minsoo sambil termenung melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya.

Sedangkan Junhae segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk didepan Donghae. Junhae segera memeriksa Kyuhyun yang sudah dibanjiri dengan keringat dingin.

"demamnya sangat tinggi" gumam Junhae.

"Hae-ya, bantu appa membawanya" ucap Junhae pada Donghae. Junhae memapah Kyuhyun dibantu dengan Donghae menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Minsoo masih diam melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu tetapi dia segera mengikuti ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Junhae meminta Donghae membawakan stetoskop dan juga ember air untuk menyeka keringat Kyuhyun.

"yeobo..." Minsoo memanggil Junhae dengan pelan.

"gwaenchana, dia hanya demam..." ucap Junhae sambil tersenyum menenangkan Minsoo yang terlihat begitu kawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"eomma..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan lemah.

"Kyuhyun-ah... gwaenchana?" tanya Minsoo sambil mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minsoo. Setelah melihat wajah Minsoo, Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

Heechul dengan langkah seribu menuju kerumah Donghae setelah mendapat panggilan telepon dari Donghae. Tak lupa dia membawa hanphone milik Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berdering.

"Mianhae Donghae-ya, aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik... aku bahkan tidak tahu jika dia pergi diam-diam" ucap Heechul menyesal pada Donghae.

"gwaenchana hyung, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" ucap Donghae.

"ahh, ini milik Kyuhyun.. sejak tadi sudah berdering dan tidak aku jawab" ucap Heechul sambil menyodorkan handphone Kyuhyun.

Donghae melihat daftar 20 panggilan tak terjawab pada pukul 3 pagi hingga pukul 4 pagi dan melihat nama _Eomma _dalam daftar tersebut.

"eomma?" gumam Donghae heran.

"wae Donghae-ya?" Minsoo muncul dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan mendapati Donghae sudah bersama dengan Heechul.

"apa eomma yang menelpon Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

Minsoo sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Donghae karena yang dia tahu, Kyuhyun sejak kemarin sore bersama dengan Heechul dan Minsoo sudah mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada Heechul agar Kyuhyun dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Lalu buat apa lagi Minsoo menelpon Kyuhyun apalagi pada pukul 3 pagi tadi.

"menelpon?" tanya Minsoo heran.

"ne, sejak tadi handpone Kyuhyun berdering tetapi saya tidak berani mengangkatnya karena saya pikir itu adalah ahjumma" jawab Heechul.

"anio aku belum menghubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali, karena sejak kemarin sore Kyuhyun berada dirumahmu jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggunya dulu agar dia bisa menenangkan pikirannya" ucap Minsoo.

"apa mungkin dia adalah eomma kandung Kyuhyun?" ucap Heechul.

Minsoo mengambil handphone Kyuhyun dan balik menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"yeoboseo... Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon dariku? Apa kau tidak tahu jika eomma sangat khawatir padamu?" ucap seseorang disebrang telepon tersebut.

"aku Minsoo... Taeri-shi..." ucap Minsoo dengan nada yang ketus dan tidak suka dengan siapa yang berbicara disebrang sana.

"Minsoo-ya... apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tadi dia sedikit..."

"arra... dia demam..." Minsoo memotong ucapan Taeri.

"Minsoo-ya,, kita perlu bicara..." ucap Taeri.

"tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi..." jawab Minsoo sambil hendak mematikan handphonenya.

"tentang Kyuhyun..." ucap Taeri sehingga Minsoo tidak jadi mematikan handphonenya.

"ini tentang Kyuhyun, dia menemuiku kemarin malam dalam keadaan demam... dia hanya berpamitan padaku... mianhae tetapi dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kau harus menjaga Kyuhyun karena sekarang kau adalah eommanya... dia memang pantas mendapatkan eomma yang baik sepertimu bukan sepertiku..." ucap Taeri dengan nada yang terdengar sedih ditelinga Minsoo.

Minsoo hanya diam mendengar ucapan Taeri.

"Minsoo-ya... mianhae... aku tahu jika kau tidak akan mudah memaafkanku tetapi aku sudah dihukum karena kesalahanku pada Kyuhyun... tolong jaga Kyuhyun..." ucap Taeri untuk terakhir kalinya pada Minsoo.

Dan panggilan itu pun harus berakhir tanpa adanya jawaban dari Minsoo. Mata Minsoo sedikit memerah menahan tangis namun dia berusaha menahannya.

"eomma, waeyo? Apa ada yang salah dengan eomma Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae karena melihat Minsoo yang hampir menangis.

"anio, jaga Kyuhyun..." ucap Minsoo pada Donghae dan Minsoo pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Minsoo menangis didalam kamarnya. Hatinya sungguh bahagia namun ada perasaan sedih mendengar Taeri mengucapkan permintaan maaf untuknya. Bagaimanapun juga Taeri pernah menjadi orang yang berarti juga dalam hidup Minsoo.

Junhae yang datang menuju ke dalam kamar langsung menghampiri Minsoo yang terisak.

"waeyo?" tanya Junhae sambil memeluk Minsoo.

"aku bahagia karena Kyuhyun memilihku..." jawab Minsoo ditengah tangisnya.

"lalu Taeri?"

"molla, Kyuhyun hanya berpamitan pada Taeri dan bilang jika dia memilih tinggal bersama kita daripada bersamanya"

"geurae, itu pilihan yang bagus... aku yakin jika Kyuhyun sudah memikirkannya dengan baik dan bijaksana... aku juga yakin jika Taeri menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk lebih memilih kita karena rasa sayang Kyuhyun terlihat lebih besar kepada kita... baik Taeri maupun Kyuhyun pasti sudah memilih yang terbaik buat mereka" ucap Junhae dengan pikiran yang bijak.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka terkena sinar matahari. Diambilnya handuk yang bertengger didahinya bekas kompresan yang dilakukan Donghae. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamarnya, tidak ada orang satupun yang menjaganya.

Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan karena demamnya yang baru saja mulai turun. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan dimana biasanya tempat mereka berkumpul. Dan benar saja, semuanya sudah berkumpul disana untuk sarapan pagi. Kyuhyun melihat wajah Heechul pagi ini yang ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah... kau sudah bangun? Apa demammu sudah turun?" ucap Junhae sambil meminum secangkir kopi paginya.

"hmmm" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

"kajja... makanlah, eomma sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu..." ucap Minsoo sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk menempati kursinya.

"wahhhh, gomawo eomma... lalu kenapa Heechul hyung bisa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"wae? apa tidak boleh? kau bebas masuk kedalam rumahku lalu kau protes jika aku ikut makan bersama keluargamu?" balas Heechul.

"anio,, hanya saja..." Kyuhyun terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"wae Kyu?" Minsoo terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan meskipun dia dan Junhae tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Kyuhyun tetapi mereka memilih diam agar Kyuhyun sendiri yang berbicara pada mereka.

"tentang kejadian kemarin malam... aku menemui eomma Taeri untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya eomma.. aku memilih untuk terus tinggal bersama kalian, mianhae eomma..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"kenapa?" Minsoo bertanya dan membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"itu..."

"kenapa kau harus meminta maaf segala Kyu... eomma sangat senang dengan keputusanmu itu... selamanya, kau dan Donghae adalah anak eomma..." ucap Minsoo.

"ne... kau dongsaengku selamanya... ahhhhh, aku kira akan kehilangan kamu Kyu... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menjadi adiknya Siwon" ucap Donghae.

"eomma... maafkan eomma Taeri,, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memaafkannya meskipun hal itu butuh waktu jadi eomma juga harus memaafkannya, nde?" pinta Kyuhyun pada Minsoo.

"arraseo... jika itu maumu..." jawab Minsoo dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"ahhhh, happy ending..." celetuk Heechul.

Semuanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Heechul.

"hyung,, karena aku masih sakit jadi kerjakan tugas sekolahku untuk besok pagi ya..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tampang aegyonya.

"mwo? kau jauh lebih pintar dariku, jadi kerjakan sendiri" ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"aishhh, seharusnya aku jadi adiknya Siwon hyung saja..." ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"YA!" Donghae berteriak protes pada ucapan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Donghae.

_Terlalu lama waktu yang aku habiskan bersama mereka dan terlalu besarnya kasih sayang yang mereka berikan, membuatku merasa sangat special. Bukan karena harta tetapi karena kebersamaan dan kenyamanan yang membuat kita bertahan. Aku menyayangi dia sebagai eommaku daripada eomma kandungku, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya daripada eomma kandungku, itulah kenapa aku bertahan untuknya._

**ENDING*****

**Yes, happy ending...**

**Maaf jika kurang berkenan dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini...**

**Pesan dari FF ini terinspirasi dari hubungan Donghae dan Leeteuk yang bagaikan saudara kandung dan Donghae lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Leeteuk dari pada dengan hyung kandungnya. Bahkan dulu, Donghae sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata saat Leeteuk mau pergi wajib militer, yang liat DVD AASJ pasti tahu deh...**

**Gak kebayang gimana sedihnya Leeteuk ditinggal Donghae, Eunhyuk n Siwon wamil.. 15 oktober 2015 Donghae ultah n wamil trus Kyuhyun comeback... yang terbaik deh buat mereka ^^**

**Please wait for nother FF ^^ see you**


End file.
